Bokura no Gash Bell! Especial 1: Symphony of the Shattered World
by xHimemikoYukix
Summary: Vesperia Gakuen es una escuela especial, está encargada de proteger a los humanos con poderes sobrehumanos de aquellos que codician y temen a esos extraños poderes. El Comité Estudiantil de esta institución, conformado por Kurumi, Zeon, Gash y Tío, está encargado de encontrar a estos humanos especiales antes de que la NASA y la ACD los atrapen, ¿podrán encontrarlos a tiempo?
1. Comité Estudiantil

**_-Zeon…por favor…protégeme… -_**

 _ **-Sí eso es lo que deseas, lo haré… -**_

* * *

-Las búsquedas se han intensificado. – Una chica pelirroja de 8 años miraba fijamente a la pelinegra frente a ella. – Por poco y nos capturan a Koruru-san y a mí. –

-Ya veo… - La pelinegra se dio la vuelta para ver el paisaje del otro lado de la ventana. – Tendremos que aumentar la seguridad y reforzar la barrera, llama a Zeon-kun y a Gash-kun, por favor. –

-Bien, iré enseguida. – La pelirroja se dio la vuelta.

-Gracias por avisarme, Tío. – La chica volteó a verla y le sonrió.

-No lo agradezcas, es mi deber como tu amiga y socia en esto, Kurumi-chan. – Tío salió de la habitación para ir a buscar a los dos hermanos antes mencionados.

 _Hace unos años…no habríamos imaginado que terminaríamos de esta manera…_

 **BOKURA NO GASH BELL!**

 **Especial 1: "Symphony of the Shattered World"**

 **Parte 1: "Comité Estudiantil"**

 _Tengo un secreto…un cruel y doloroso secreto que nadie puede saber…si se llegara a revelar, mi vida y la de otras miles de personas estaría en peligroso…_

-¿Nos llamaste? – Un chico peligris de 8 años serio llegó a la sala junto a uno idéntico a él pero rubio y más energético.

-Así es. – Kurumi se puso de pie y los miró fijamente.

-¿Unu? – El rubio la miró. - ¿Qué sucede ahora, Kurumi-chan? –

-Tío acaba de comentarme que las búsquedas de la NASA y la ACD se han incrementado en los últimos días. – Kurumi caminó hacia ellos. – Así que tenemos que incrementar la seguridad. –

-Oye, no exijas demasiado. – El peligris respondió algo fastidiado. – Es difícil entrenarlos para que sean útiles en poco tiempo, y yo también tengo mi propio puesto ¿recuerdas? –

-Entiendo ¿y tú, Gash? –

-Unu, aún estoy algo débil por la batalla anterior… - El chico rubio sonrió dulcemente. – Pero haré lo que pueda para ayudar. –

-Si no podemos entrenar más soldados en poco tiempo, necesitaremos crear un tercer escudo. –

-¡¿Un tercer escudo?! ¡No seas ridícula! – El peligris le gritó algo frustrado. - ¡Seguimos débiles, no ha pasado ni un mes desde que forjamos el segundo escudo! ¡Un tercero nos tumbará por completo! –

-¡¿Entonces qué quieres que hagamos, Zeon?! – Kurumi lo miró fijamente. – Estuvieron a punto de atrapar a Tío y a Koruru, no podemos permitir que nos encuentren, además aún hay muchos otros que debemos encontrar allá afuera. –

-¡Piensa un poco, Kurumi! – Zeon la miró a los ojos. - ¡Nosotros tres somos la mayor resistencia de esta escuela, si nos debilitamos por crear un tercer escudo y atrapan a alguien, no podremos protegerlo! –

-Zeon… - Kurumi apretó el puño. - ¡¿Y qué haremos para protegerlos a todos?! –

-¡Zeon-san, Kurumi-san! – Una chica entró en la habitación algo apresurada. – Acabo de sentir la presencia de otros dos. –

-¿Otros dos? – Kurumi la volteó a ver.

-¿En dónde? – Zeon miró a la pelirroja recién llegada.

-En Nagasaki. – Tío estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Andando. – Kurumi caminó hacia la puerta. – Zeon, teletransportate a Nagasaki junto con Gash, traten de encontrar su presencia. –

-Bien, andando Gash. – Zeon tomó a su hermano del brazo.

-¡Unu! – Gash abrazó a su hermano.

-Los alcanzaré en unos momentos, si sucede algo avísenme inmediatamente. – Kurumi salió junto a Tío.

-¡Entendido! – Zeon hizo que su manto blanco los envolviera a los dos y desaparecieron de ahí.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? – Tío la miró mientras caminaba a su lado.

-Llama a los portadores de la Exfera. – Kurumi se detuvo para mirarla. – Estoy segura que encontraremos personal de ACD en el lugar. –

-Siento una tercer presencia acercándose al lugar. – Tío desvió la mirada. – Es "él"…no quise decirlo frente a Gash, ya sabes, para él ese chico aún es… -

-Lo sé. – Kurumi continuó caminando. – Ahora, ve y llama a los portadores de la Exfera guinda, escarlata y rosa, nosotras tres nos encargaremos de esto. –

-Entiendo, iré inmediato entonces. – Tío salió corriendo por otro camino.

-¡Tío! – Kurumi la llamó, haciendo que se detuviera por un momento. – Gash y Zeon no deben enterarse de que pelearemos contra él, aún están débiles por la batalla pasada y sería malo que cayeran en este momento. –

-¡Cuenta conmigo! – Tío le sonrió y continuó su camino.

 _Mi nombre es Kurumi Allen, tengo 8 años y, actualmente, soy la jefa del Comité Estudiantil de Vesperia Gakuen. Y mi misión es proteger a los humanos que, al igual que nosotros, han obtenido poderes sobrenaturales de aquellos que le temen a nuestro poder…_

* * *

 ** _-Ciudad de Nagasaki, Japón ~ 2 Horas Más Tarde~_**

-Son ellos. – Zeon miró a Kurumi, Tío y Koruru, quienes recién habían llegado, mientras tenía a un niño de cabello verdoso detenido de la ropa. – Su nombre es Byonko y su verdadera forma es una rana. –

-Unu, y ella… - Gash estaba siendo abrazado por la chica de cabello color aqua. – Su nombre es Patie… - El rubio intentaba liberarse del agarre.

-Bien, los encontraron a tiempo. – Koruru les sonrió.

-Sí, son ellos. – Tío puso las manos en su cintura.

-Ya veo. – Kurumi los miró. – Bien, siguiendo sus auras…los hechizos del chico son de limo y agua, mientras que los de ella se basan únicamente en el elemento del agua. –

-¿Có-Cómo lo saben? – Byonko miró a las chicas recién llegadas, estaba confundido y algo asustado.

-Porque nosotras somos iguales. – Koruru respondió amablemente.

-¿A qué se refieren? – Patie dejó de abrazar a Gash para voltearlas a ver. - ¿Ustedes también tienen "esas" habilidades? –

-Así es. – Tío cruzó los brazos. – Por eso hemos venido, para llevarlos con nosotros. –

-¿Por qué lo haríamos? – Patie se puso a la ofensiva.

-Porque queremos protegerlos. – Kurumi se quedó en silencio unos momentos y prosiguió. – Está atardeciendo…Gash, Zeon, llévenlos a la escuela antes de que huyan. –

-¿Hm? – Zeon la miró algo confundido. - ¿Y ustedes qué harán? –

-Iremos a comprar unas cosas para la cena. – Kurumi respondió mientras le brindaba una sonrisa.

-E-Está bien. – Zeon desvió la mirada y se acercó a su hermano y a Patie. – No tarden mucho ¿entendido? Tengo hambre. –

-Sí, te lo prometo. – Kurumi sonrió.

-Gash-kun. – Koruru miró al rubio.

-¿Unu? ¿Qué sucede, Koruru? – Gash la miró.

-Evita que Zeon-san los maté ¿de acuerdo? – Una gota apareció en la cabeza de la pelirosa.

-¡¿Ma-Matarnos?! – La piel de Byonko se erizó del susto y comenzó a jalonearse esperando que Zeon le soltara.

-…Son demasiado molestos. – Zeon se paró al lado de Gash y se envolvió junto a los 3 en su manto para después desaparecer.

-Se fueron. – Tío suspiró con algo de peso, pero inmediatamente se enderezó con un pequeño salto cuando recibió una sensación en ese momento. – Está aquí. –

-Tan exacta como siempre, Tío. – El chico de piel pálida y cabello azul con 10 años aparentes estaba parado sobre el techo de un local abandonado cerca de ellas. – Cada vez me sorprendes más. –

-Oh, muchas gracias, Reycom. – Tío lo volteó a ver con una mirada sarcástica. – Me he acostumbrado a tu débil presencia, sucio traidor. –

-¿Traidor yo? Qué va. – Reycom sonrió con malicia. – Solamente me di cuenta a qué lado pertenezco, eso es todo. –

-¡Cállate, no nos tomes el pelo! – Kurumi lo miró con rencor. - ¡Traicionaste a Gash! –

-Yo no he traicionado a nadie, porque nunca dije que estuviera de su lado ¿o sí? – El chico rio divertido. – Y mucho menos de ese mocoso débil. –

-¡Reycom, ya detente! – Koruru lo miró con furia, pero también con preocupación. - ¡Si paras ahora, te perdonaremos! ¡Gash está esperándote! –

-¿Y quién necesita su perdón? – Reycom cambió su mirada a una seria. - ¡Las escorias como ustedes deben desaparecer! – El peliazul apuntó su mano hacia ellas. - _¡Ganzu Gikoru! –_

Una lluvia de fragmentos de hielo fue lanzada desde la boca de Reycom con dirección a las chicas.

-¡Atrás! – Tío se puso al frente y extendió su mano. - _¡Seishiru! –_

Una barrera transparente las encerró a las tres para protegerlas del hechizo.

-¡Tus débiles escudos no las salvarán, Tío! – Reycom saltó. - _¡Furizudo! –_

El hielo fue disparado desde su boca al suelo, e inmediatamente se extendió hasta congelar los pies de las tres.

-¡¿Qué?! – Tío perdió la concentración y su escudo desapareció.

- _¡Ganzu Gikoru! –_

- _¡Zeruku! –_ Unas garras aparecieron en las manos de Koruru y cortó con ellas el hielo en sus pies para, sucesivamente, correr a destruir los fragmentos de hielo que Reycom había lanzado. - ¿Están bien? –

-Sí, gracias Koruru. – Kurumi sonrió y apuntó sus manos a un punto medio entre Tío y ella. - _¡Feisu! –_

Una bola de fuego golpeó el suelo y las descongeló.

-Bien, ahora puedo moverme. – Tío sonrió. – Gracias, Kurumi-chan. –

-No es nada Tío, somos amigas. – Kurumi miró a Reycom.

-Ustedes me enferman. – Reycom estaba parado frente a ellas. - _¡Gikoru Garugo! –_

Unos grandes fragmentos de hielo brotaron del suelo debajo de las tres chicas, las cuales fueron golpeadas por dicho ataque.

-Ma-Maldición… - Kurumi estaba levantándose del suelo a pesar de daño. – Un hechizo como este… ¿Cuándo lo obtuviste? –

-Los de ACD me brindan entrenamientos especiales por ser un "cazador". – Reycom sonrió. – Pero no necesito darles información. –

-¡Maldito…! – Tío estaba levantándose también, su cuerpo tenía muchas heridas al igual que los de las otras dos.

-Reycom…vuelve con nosotros… - Koruru se puso de pie con dificultad.

-Tch, otra vez con eso… - El chico las miró seriamente. – Bien, me tocará acabar con ustedes, _¡Ragikoru Fangu! –_ De la boca de Reycom salió un lobo de hielo enorme.

-¡Kurumi! – Una joven de cabello castaño-rojizo llegó corriendo junto a una de cabello azulado y una castaña. - ¡Ataca! – Una piedra guinda que estaba en el collar negro que usaba dicha joven comenzó a brillar.

-¡Martel! ¡Bien! – Kurumi apuntó sus manos hacia el ataque de Reycom mientras un aura guinda la rodeaba. - _¡Shin so Feisirudoku! –_

Un fénix de fuego salió de las manos de la chica y comenzó a combatir con el ataque de Reycom, como era una batalla de hielo contra fuego, Kurumi logró obtener la victoria y dañar al chico.

-Maldita… ¡Deja de meterte en mi camino! – Reycom la miró con furia.

-¡No, el que debería dejarnos en paz eres tú! – Tío le gritó. - ¡Nosotras los salvaremos a todos! –

-¡No seas estúpidas! ¡Son solo unas mocosas que no podrían salvar a alguien! – Reycom se burló de ellas. – Tarde o temprano ustedes también caerán ante la ACD al igual que le pasó al idiota de Papipurio. –

-Bastardo… - Kurumi se enfureció. - ¡No te perdonaré el que nos hayas traicionado! – La chica alzó su mano.

-¡Kurumi, detente! – Martel corrió para detenerla.

- _¡Dios del Fuego, responde al llamado de la contratista que te invoca! ¡Suzaku! –_ Un fénix con plumas de fuego y ojos rojos penetrantes hizo aparición detrás de ella. - _¡Consúmelo todo con tus llamas, Suzaku! –_

-¡Kurumi, detente! – Koruru empujó a la chica. - ¡Si usas el Ayakashi, te rastrearán! –

 _-¡Dios de la Sequía, aparece ante el contratista que le llame! ¡Hiderigami! –_ Un chico de piel clara y cabello verde de 9 años apareció encima de un edificio, su invocación hizo que un monstruo con una sola mano apareciera. – Eres demasiado torpe, Reycom. –

 _-_ ¿Sugino? – Reycom miró al recién llegado

 _-_ ¡¿Un portador de Ayakashi?! – Koruru miró impactado al monstruo que comenzó a pelear con Suzaku.

 _-_ ¡¿Un usuario de Ayakashi está del lado de la ACD?! – Tío miraba la pelea asombrada.

 _-_ ¿El también…es un contratista? – Martel miraba la escena.

 _-_ ¡Shiori-nee! – Koruru volteó a ver a la peliazul. - ¡Ayudemos a Kurumi-chan! –

 _-_ ¡Bien! ¡Vamos! – El cristal rosa que estaba incrustado del collar rosado claro de Shiori brilló.

 _-_ ¡Nosotras también, Megumi! – Tío se puso en posición de pelea.

 _-_ ¡De acuerdo! – Megumi tenía un collar de color coral con una piedra escarlata incrustada en él, el cual emitió un resplandor.

 _-_ ¡No se metan en el camino! – Reycom apuntó a las dos chicas. - _¡Ganzu Gikoru! –_

 _-¡Gigano Saisu! –_ Tío destruyó el ataque de Reycom mientras estaba rodeada de un aura escarlata.

 _-¡Zerusen! –_ Los brazos de Koruru se desprendieron y acumularon energía para después salir disparados como cohetes hacia Reycom, ella estaba siendo rodeada por un aura rosa.

 _-_ ¡Suzaku, llamarada! – Kurumi estaba dándole órdenes a su Ayakashi.

 _-_ ¡Hiderigami, entiérralo en las profundidades! – Sugino hizo lo mismo con el suyo.

Suzaku lanzó una potente llamarada contra Hiderigami, pero el monstruo hizo que la tierra se levantara y lo enterró en ella.

-¡Suzaku! – Kurumi le gritó a su Ayakashi. - ¡Eleva tus alas de fuego, Suzaku! –

El fénix extendió sus alas y logró salir de la tierra, pero Hiderigami llegó a golpearlo y lo tumbó en el suelo, donde comenzó a pisotearlo, Kurumi comenzó a recibir el daño internamente por la conexión de usuario y Ayakashi.

-¡Kurumi! – Tío miró a la joven. - ¡Ya déjalos! _¡Giga Ra Seishiru! –_

Tío encerró a Hiderigami en una barrera verde.

-¡¿Crees que una simple barrera detendrá a un Ayakashi?! – Sugino se rio. - _¡Jugaro! –_

Tres flores gigantes aparecieron y comenzaron a disparar semillas enormes a Tío, Kurumi y Koruru.

-¡Maldición! _"¡Si suelto el Giga Ra Seishiru, sin duda atacará de nuevo a Suzaku y a Kurumi!" –_

 _-¡Feishirudo! –_ Kurumi apuntó sus manos hacia el frente y creó un escudo de fuego, pero se quebró fácilmente. - ¡Maldición! _¡Ganreizu Feisu! –_

Siete esferas rojas aparecieron ante Kurumi y con ellas golpeó y anuló el ataque de Sugino.

-¡¿Qué?! – Sugino la miró algo confundido. – _"¡¿Utilizó uno de clase media aun con la invocación de un Ayakashi?! ¡¿Cómo es posible eso?!" –_

-¡Oye, Sugino! ¡Te estás ablandando! – Reycom gritó. - ¡Acabemos con esto! –

-No lo harán. – Una voz de un niño se escuchó mientras este aparecía frente a las tres chicas.

-¡¿Zeon?! – Kurumi lo miró.

-¡¿Tú?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! – Tío se desconcentró y el Giga Ra Seishiru desapareció. - ¡Maldición…! –

-¡Hiderigami, acabalo! – Sugino le gritó a su Ayakashi.

Hiderigami tomó a Suzaku y comenzó a ahorcarlo, Kurumi comenzó a sentir el estrangulamiento en su cuello también.

-¡¿Kurumi-chan?! – Koruru miró a su amiga.

-¡Kurumi idiota, haz que Suzaku desaparezca! – Zeon gritó irritado mientras apuntaba su mano a Reycom, Hiderigami y Sugino. - ¡Ahora! –

-¡Kurumi, aguanta! – Martel la tenía en sus manos.

-S-Sí… - Kurumi miró a Suzaku y el fénix desapareció.

-¿Qué? – Sugino se confundió.

-Desaparece. – Un aura de poder rodeó a Zeon en ese momento y apuntó su mano contra ellos. - _¡Jauro Zakeruga! –_

Un aro de electricidad azul gigante salió de la palma del chico, de dicho aro comenzaron a salir varios rayos concentrados que encerraron a Hiderigami y, sucesivamente, explotó haciendo que el Ayakashi se desvaneciera.

-¡¿Desapareció mi Ayakashi con un hechizo?! – Sugino estaba impactado.

-¡Desaparezcan de mi vista! – Zeon apuntó hacia ambos chicos. - _¡Teo Zakeru! –_

 _-¡Gishirudo! –_ Reycom creó un escudo de hielo, pero fue atravesado por el rayo de Zeon.

 _-_ ¡Retirada, Reycom! – Sugino atrapó a Reycom con una especie de raíz que salió del suelo y huyeron de esa forma.

 _-_ Tch, malditos cobardes. – Zeon miró a las jóvenes. – Ya está bien, se fueron. –

 _-_ Gracias, Zeon-san. – Koruru le agradeció y luego fue con su compañera. - ¿Cómo estás, Shiori-nee? –

 _-_ Me siento bien, la Exfera no me consumió mucho poder. – Shiori sonrió.

 _-_ ¿Y tú, Megumi? – Tío miró a su compañera.

 _-_ Estoy bien, no te preocupes. – Megumi le sonrió.

 _-_ ¿Por qué regresaste, Zeon? – Kurumi estaba un poco mejor.

 _-_ Estamos juntos desde hace tiempo, no puedes mentirme. – Zeon le dio un golpe en la frente. – Si vuelves a hacer algo como esto, te electrocutaré. –

 _-_ Lo siento, Zeon. – Kurumi le sonrió. – Volvamos, tenemos que explicarles a esos dos lo que pasará con ellos. –

 _-_ Es cierto… - Tío miró a Zeon. – Si el amargado está aquí… ¿Quién está cuidando a esos dos? –

 _-_ Gash los está cuidando, travesti. – Zeon no se preocupó por verla. –

 _-_ ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Maldito engreído! –

 _-_ ¿Hm? ¿Dijiste algo, debilucha? – Zeon sonrió burlón.

 _-_ ¡Te voy a matar! – Tío fue cargada por la castaña. - ¡Bájame, Megumi! –

 _-_ Ya basta, Tío. – Megumi suspiró. – Estás llena de moretones. –

-Volvamos. – Kurumi se puso de pie.

-¿Puedes caminar? – Martel también se levantó.

-¡Sí, no soy débil! – La pelinegra sonrió.

-Vámonos entonces. – Zeon alargó su manto lo suficiente para envolverlos a todos y desaparecieron del lugar.

Una vez llegaron de nuevo a la escuela, las heridas fueron atendidas para no levantar sospechas y, después, se dirigieron a la oficina del Comité para ver a Gash, Patie y Byonko.

-¡Lamentamos la tardanza! – Kurumi entró con una sonrisa.

-Entra rápido o quítate de la puerta. – Zeon la empujó para poder entrar y sentarse en un sofá.

-Bruto. – Kurumi le sacó la lengua y luego se fue a parar frente a Patie y Byonko.

-¿Y bien? – Patie la miró algo fastidiada. - ¿Ya nos dirás por qué estamos aquí? –

-Sí. – Kurumi sonrió. – Bueno, me presentaré: soy Kurumi Allen, tengo 8 años y soy la jefa del Comité Estudiantil de Vesperia Gakuen, mejor conocida como "La Academia de Protección para Humanos con Poderes". –

-¿Academia de Protección…? – Byonko la miró confundido.

-¡Unu! – Gash se paró al lado de Kurumi. - ¡Bienvenidos! –

-Bien, les contaré la verdad sobre todos nosotros. – Kurumi los miró fijamente.

 _Tengo un secreto…debo ocultarlo de la humanidad si quiero salvar a lo que es más importante para mí…el camino puede ser duro y doloroso, pero, aun así, yo continuaré…_

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí n.n**

 **Bueno, este especial nació de un sueño que tuve, como se habrán dado cuenta, es un mundo alterno donde los mamodos en realidad son humanos con poderes sobrenaturales, espero que la trama les guste ^^7**

 **Una aclaración: los humanos con poderes adquirieron formas "animales" (que eran sus formas originales en Konjiki no Gash Bell!), y los que presentan esto tienen la "habilidad" de retomar su forma humana cuando lo deseen.**

 **Todos los demás misterios se resolverán el sig. capítulo, ¡Espérenlo!**

 **Bueno, eso fue todo, dudas, quejas, comentarios, traumas, sorpresas, criticas y demás déjenlos en los reviews y responderé en la siguiente actualización!**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	2. Vesperia Gakuen

-¿Y bien? – Patie la miró algo fastidiada. - ¿Ya nos dirás por qué estamos aquí? –

-Sí. – Kurumi sonrió. – Bueno, me presentaré: soy Kurumi Allen, tengo 8 años y soy la jefa del Comité Estudiantil de Vesperia Gakuen, mejor conocida como "La Academia de Protección para Humanos con Poderes". –

-¿Academia de Protección…? – Byonko la miró confundido.

-¡Unu! – Gash se paró al lado de Kurumi. - ¡Bienvenidos! –

-Bien, les contaré la verdad sobre todos nosotros. – Kurumi los miró fijamente. – Primero comenzaré con la explicación de cómo obtuvieron sus poderes. – La pelinegra notó que ambos la miraban con atención. – El fenómeno que nos afectó fue el "Día Oscuro". –

 **BOKURA NO GASH BELL!**

 **Especial 1: "Symphony of the Shattered World"**

 **Parte 2: "Vesperia Gakuen"**

-¿El Día…Oscuro? – Patie la miró confundida.

-Hace 6 años, el 01 de Octubre, un Sol Negro se alzó y el cielo se volvió rojo, lo denominaron "el Día oscuro". – Zeon respondió esta vez. – Muchos de los que lo presenciamos sentimos un fuerte dolor de cabeza. –

-Sí, lo recuerdo. – Patie afirmó con la cabeza.

-Desconocemos la causa de ello, pero algo es seguro. – Tío los miró esta vez. – Ese fue el despertar de todos nosotros. -

-¿Y qué es…un Ayakashi? – Byonko preguntó.

-Un Ayakashi es un demonio. – Kurumi desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. – Los que somos poseedores de Ayakashi somos los más temidos… -

-¿Y cómo obtuvieron ese demonio? – Patie la miró fijamente.

-Hace 5 años, el 12 de Junio, ocurrió un segundo fenómeno que sacudió la Tierra, ese fue "la Nieve Caliente". – Kurumi no le dirigió la mirada. – Todos los poseedores de Ayakashi vieron la nieve ese día de verano. –

-¿Nieve…? – Gash la miró confundido. – Yo no sabía esas cosas… -

-Después de esa Nieve, aquellos que obtuvieron un Ayakashi sufrieron una fuerte fiebre…por eso la conocemos como "La Nieve Caliente". – Kurumi respondió. – Esa nieve es la fuente del nacimiento de los Ayakashi, los fragmentos del Dragón. –

-¿Dra-Dragón? – Patie se confundió.

-Aquellos que aceptaron los fragmentos del Dragón se volvieron manipuladores de Ayakashi. -

-¡Espera un momento, ¿De qué dragón hablas?! – Patie se puso de pie y la miró fijamente.

-Existe un poseedor que se convirtió en el portador del Dragón Dorado, esa entidad es la más poderosa de todas y es quien puede liberarnos a los que obtuvimos un Ayakashi de estos demonios. –

-Dragón Dorado… - Gash estaba sorprendido. – Unu ¿por qué no me contaron antes? –

-Eras demasiado tonto para entenderlo en aquél entonces. – Zeon respondió tranquilamente. – Incluso ahora, estoy seguro que no lo entiendes por completo. –

-Los Ayakashi posen, principalmente, a los adultos mentalmente inestables y a los niños que apenas se desarrollan, pero el despertar de este demonio es diferente entre los portadores. – Kurumi dirigió su mirada a todos está vez. – Algunos fueron capaces de usar su Ayakashi en cuanto la fiebre se fue, pero otros fueron devorados por su Ayakashi y perdieron la cordura. –

-¡¿La-La cordura?! – Koruru se asombró. – No-No sabía eso… -

-Bueno, como sea. – Patie cruzó los brazos. – Dime ¿de qué se supone que nos están protegiendo? –

-De la NASA y la ACD. – Tío respondió. – La NASA nos busca para experimentar con nosotros y ver de dónde salieron nuestros poderes… -

-¿Y qué es la ACD? – Byonko preguntó.

-Es la Asociación Contra Demonios, en otras palabras, una organización creada con el fin de matarnos. – Zeon habló, ahora estaba un poco más serio que antes. – No se detendrán ante nada, su terror hacia nosotros es tan grande que harán hasta lo imposible para eliminarnos a todos. –

-¿E-Eliminarnos? – Byonko estaba temblando de miedo.

-Por eso nuestra misión, como Comité Estudiantil, es encontrar a todos los humanos que obtuvieron poderes y a los portadores de Ayakashi antes que ellos. – Kurumi los miró. – A partir de ahora vivirán aquí, en Vesperia Gakuen. –

-Hay algo más que deben saber. – Zeon se puso de pie y se paró al lado de Kurumi. – En esta escuela nos dividimos por grado de poder. –

-¿A qué te refieres? – Patie preguntó curiosa.

-Existen cuatro tipos de humanos con poderes. – Tío los volteó a ver. – Los de nivel bajo son los Mazoku, los de clase baja son los Mamodo, los de clase media son los Maou y los de nivel alto son los Jashin. –

-¿Y qué son esas cosas? – Patie no entendía.

-Los Mazoku son los humanos que obtuvieron poderes bajo el Sol Negro, pero son poderes pequeños y defectuosos. – Kurumi explicó. – Los Mamodo son los que obtuvieron poderes ese mismo día, pero más poderosos, como los que ustedes tienen, los Maou son los portadores de Ayakashi, pero que escasean de poderes como los suyos. –

-¡¿Entonces el Jashin es…?! – Byonko gritó algo exaltado.

-¡Unu! Los Jashin son aquellos que obtuvieron poderes y, además, son manipuladores de Ayakashi. – Gash respondió.

-Por eso Kurumi-chan es la jefa del Comité. – Tío respondió. – El sub-jefe es Zeon porque también es un Jashin, los otros integrantes somos Gash y yo como Mamodos. –

-¡¿É-Él también es manipulador de esas cosas?! – Byonko miró aterrado a Zeon.

-Sí, lo soy. – Zeon lo miró fijamente. - ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres probar mi Ayakashi? –

-¡No-No-No! – Byonko se escondió detrás de Patie.

-No los asustes, idiota. – Tío miró a Zeon.

-A ti nadie te habló, débil. – Zeon no la miró.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Tío se enfureció.

-Y hablando de Ayakashi… - Zeon ignoró a Tío, se acercó a Kurumi y la tomó de la ropa algo irritado. - ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió invocar a tu Ayakashi?! –

-¡Ze-Zeon-san! ¡E-Espere! – Koruru intentaba calmarlo.

-¿Unu? – Gash lo miró. - ¿A qué te refieres, Zeon-nii? –

-A nada que les incumba. – Zeon comenzó a jalar a Kurumi mientras se dirigía a la puerta. – Tú vienes conmigo. –

-¡No quiero, ayúdenme! – Kurumi intentaba zafarse.

-Pobre chica… - Koruru los miraba irse.

-¿Acaso ellos son pareja? – Patie preguntó confusa.

-¡NO! – Gritaron ambos al unísono y después terminaron fuera de la habitación.

-Qué enojones… - Patie respondió.

-No te preocupes, siempre son así. – Tío sonrió. – Solo son amigos, pero han estado juntos desde que llegaron aquí. –

-Ya veo… -

-¡Unu! ¡Ya sé! – Gash gritó emocionado. - ¡Vayamos a enseñarles la escuela! –

-¡Es una buena idea, Gash-kun! – Koruru lo apoyó.

-Bueno, servirá para distraernos, vamos. – Tío les hizo una seña a Byonko y Patie para que los siguieran.

-Vamos, Byonko. – Patie le sonrió y caminaron detrás de los otros tres.

* * *

-Lo siento, Zeon… - Kurumi tenía la mirada agachada, estaban en una habitación completamente solos. – Pero ese maldito traidor… -

-Escucha Kurumi, tienes que aprender a controlarte. – Zeon la miró fijamente. – Tú mejor que nadie sabes de qué es capaz tu Ayakashi si se descontrola como pudo pasar hoy, además aún estás débil por la creación del segundo escudo y la batalla contra el payaso enano cuando trajiste al pato miedoso. –

-Ya lo sé, pero no pude evitarlo… ¡Reycom traicionó a Ga-! – Kurumi fue rápidamente empujada hacia la pared por Zeon y acorralada por el mismo.

-¡Ese es tu maldito problema! – Zeon la miraba fijamente a los ojos. - ¡Eres demasiado débil por tus sentimientos, si no lo controlas terminarás causando un gran problema y lo sabes! –

-Zeon… - Kurumi lo miró algo sonrojada. – No tienes que preocuparte por mí, soy fuerte y nadie podrá lastimarme. –

-¡No te hagas la fuerte conmigo! – Zeon golpeó la pared con sus manos furioso. – Yo te encontré, sigues siendo demasiado débil, si no aprendes a controlar tu corazón tendré que mantenerte aquí encerrada. –

-Soy tu superior, así que tienes que obedecerme. – Kurumi lo miró decidida.

-No, tú eres la que debe escucharme a mí. – Zeon hizo lo mismo.

-Yo ya lo decidí, Zeon. – La joven no apartó la mirada de esos ojos violetas. – Voy a protegerlos a todos, aún a costa de mi vida. –

-¿Y crees que te permitiré hacer eso? –

-Dijiste que me seguirías ¿no es así? –

-Entiende que no dejaré que mueras por protegerlos. –

-Entonces… - Kurumi abrazó a Zeon del cuello. – Zeon, por favor, préstame tu poder para protegerlos a todos… -

-Kurumi… - Zeon se quedó en silencio unos momentos y luego la abrazó fuertemente. – Eres demasiado molesta ¿lo sabes? – El peligris la aferró más a su cuerpo. – No voy a dejar…que mueras… -

-Sí…Gracias, Zeon… -

* * *

Por otro lado, en los pasillos de la escuela, Gash y los demás se encontraban dando un recorrido por el lugar para mostrárselo a Patie y a Byonko.

-¿Y ustedes cómo llegaron aquí? – Patie miró a los demás.

-Unu, Zeon-nii fue por mí a casa y dijo que a partir de ese día viviría aquí con él. – Gash sonrió.

-A mí me encontró Kurumi-chan. – Tío se detuvo un momento. – La NASA me tenía rodeada para llevarme, gracias a mis escudos pude mantenerme cubierta, pero comencé a debilitarme y ellos estaban esperando eso…pero, antes de que mi barrera desapareciera, Kurumi-chan apareció junto a Gash y me ayudó. – La pelirroja sonrió con nostalgia. – Le debo la vida, por eso le prometí que sería su escudo en las batallas. –

-¿Y tú? – Byonko miró a Koruru.

-A mí…me trajo Reycom-san… - Koruru agachó la mirada. – Los de la NASA habían estado persiguiéndome…estaba asustada y, cuando creí que no podría escapar, Reycom-san apareció y me salvó…después de eso me trajo aquí y fue donde los conocí a ellos. –

-Ya veo. – Byonko sonrió. – Patie me ayudó a sobrevivir cuando me encontró. –

-Tú también me ayudaste mucho, Byonko. – Patie sonrió y luego puso una mirada seria. – Y los dos de hace rato… ¿Cómo llegaron? –

-Zeon-nii llegó aquí hace seis años. – Gash respondió. – Porque fue cuando desapareció de casa, pero no sé cuándo conoció a Kurumi ni cómo llegaron. –

-Ahora que lo mencionas… - Tío levantó la vista. – Yo tampoco lo sé… -

-A decir verdad, nunca les preguntamos. – Koruru los miró.

-¡Unu! ¡Entonces vamos a hacerlo! – Gash sonrió con emoción.

-No sé si debamos. – Tío lo detuvo. – Después de todo, ellos tampoco han hecho el intento de decirnos. –

-¿Decirles qué? – Kurumi y Zeon llegaron al lugar.

-¡Unu! ¡Zeon-nii, Kurumi-chan! – Gash llegó a abrazarlos. – Estábamos hablando de ustedes. –

-Ya veo. – Zeon levantó su mano y unos rayos azules comenzaron a brotar de ella. - ¿A quién electrocuto primero? –

-¡No es eso! – Koruru y Gash le bajaron la mano para detenlo.

-¿Ustedes cómo llegaron aquí? – Patie preguntó directamente.

-Ah, eso. – Zeon quitó a Gash y a Koruru de su brazo y miró a Patie. – Descubrí mis poderes a los 2 años y me escapé de casa, medio año después conocí a Dufaux, él fue quien me trajo aquí. –

-¿Quién es Dufaux? – Preguntó Patie.

-Es mi compañero. – Zeon los miró. – En la NASA experimentaban con él ya que también obtuvo ciertos poderes con el Sol Negro, pero sus habilidades son pequeñas comparadas con las nuestras, y fue compatible con mi Exfera, pero logró escapar y ahora trabaja para nosotros. –

-¿E-Exfera? – Patie y Byonko estaban en blanco al no entender.

-Verán, existen humanos normales que son compatibles con nosotros, y esas personas están conectadas a nosotros por un cristal llamado "Exfera". – Koruru les explicó tranquilamente. – Esas Exferas aparecieron el día del Sol Negro en ellos como un simple collar o brazalete, pero cuando se encuentran con el Mazoku al que pertenece, pueden prestarle su energía para usar "hechizos" de clase alta. –

-¿A nuestras habilidades se les llama "hechizos"? – Byonko preguntó curioso.

-Existen dos tipos de habilidades: las de atributo y las físicas. – Kurumi explicó esta vez. – Las habilidades de atributo son las que nosotros poseemos, aquellas que te permiten crear "hechizos" para atacar y manifestar nuestros elementos o atributos. –

-Las habilidades físicas son pequeñas y casi imposible de detectar como lo hacemos con los Mamodo. – Zeon continuó. – Estos pequeños poderes siempre cargan un defecto, por ejemplo: alguien puede tener el poder de leer la mente de las personas, pero su defecto es que las escucha todas a la vez y no puede controlarlo. –

-Ya entiendo. – Patie respondió. - Los Mazoku tienen habilidades pequeñas como volar, invisibilidad, telepatía, teletransporte y demás, mientras que los Mamodo tenemos un elemento o atributo para manifestar en forma de hechizos. –

-Así es. – Tío habló esta vez. – Los Mazoku no son tan buscados, por eso ellos viven en el exterior sin preocupación, pero los Mamodo, Maou y Jashin debemos mantenernos aquí para sobrevivir. –

-Unu, pero volviendo al tema. – Gash interrumpió. – Kurumi-chan, ¿tú cómo llegaste aquí? –

-¿Yo? – Kurumi lo miró. – Zeon me rescató. –

-¡¿Qué?! – Tío gritó sorprendida. - ¡Mentirosa! ¡Eso no puede ser! –

-¿Algún problema? – Zeon la miró de reojo.

-Es difícil de creer que Zeon-san te haya traído… - Koruru apoyó a Tío.

-¡Unu! ¡Cuéntanos, Kurumi-chan! – Los ojos de Gash brillaron emocionados.

-De acuerdo. – Kurumi sonrió.

* * *

 **[5 Años Atrás]**

-¡Dé-Déjenme! – Una Kurumi de 3 años estaba huyendo de unos hombres que la seguían. - ¡Aléjense de mí! –

-¡Esa niña es un demonio también! – Uno de los hombres le apuntó con una escopeta. - ¡Mátenla antes de que nos ataque también! –

-¡Déjenme en paz! – La niña apuntó sus manos hacia los hombres, estaba aterrada y llorando. – _"¿Eh? Estas palabras…" ¡Fe-Feisu! –_

Una bola de fuego salió disparada de sus manos y golpeó a uno de los hombres, tumbándolo en el suelo.

-¡¿E-Eh?! – La chica se asustó más. – _"¡E-Está sucediendo…de-de nuevo!" –_

-¡Fuego! – Uno de los hombres gritó y todos los que le apuntaban con sus armas a Kurumi comenzaron a disparar.

- _"¡Voy a morir!" –_ La chica se cubrió los oídos mientras lloraba.

- _¡Zakeruga! –_ Un pequeño Zeon apareció en el lugar y golpeó las balas con su rayo, sucesivamente se colocó frente a la niña.

-Atacar a una pequeña niña es demasiado bajo para ustedes. – Un chico rubio de tez pálida y ojos verdes apareció también.

-Ustedes de nuevo… - El comandante de los hombres los miró con irritación. - ¡Bien, también los eliminaremos a ustedes! –

El hombre tronó los dedos y un chico de 18 años aparentes apareció frente a ellos.

-Es un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Clear Note. – El chico sonrió. – Pero llámenme "el cazador". –

-Nadie pidió tu nombre. – Zeon respondió con una mirada fija. – Mejor desaparece. –

-Oh, no te confíes, niño. – El comandante se rio. – Clear es alguien "especial"… Pero ¿por qué mejor no se los mostramos? –

Clear apuntó su mano hacia ellos. – _Radisu. –_

Una esfera transparente apareció frente a Zeon, el peligris se cubrió con su manto pero, el fragmento que entró en contacto con la esfera de Clear, se desintegró.

-¡¿Qué?! – Zeon se sorprendió de ver su manto con un pedazo desintegrado. – _"¡¿Él también es un Mamodo?! ¡¿Qué clase de atributo maneja?!" –_

En los ojos de Dufaux aparecieron unos aros y miró fijamente a Clear. – Zeon, salta. –

-¿Qué? – Zeon miró de reojo a su compañero.

- _Radisu. –_

Otra esfera apareció y Zeon saltó para evadirla tal como Dufaux había dicho.

- _¡Teo Zakeru! –_ Zeon atacó a Clear con su ataque.

 _-Supurifo. –_ Clear levantó su mano y el hechizo se anuló.

 _-_ ¡¿Lo anuló?! – Zeon se enfureció.

 _-Teo Radisu. –_ Un gran rayo con la misma energía de Radisu salió disparado de la palma de la mano de Clear.

-¡Maldición…! – Zeon no supo a donde correr junto a los otros dos.

-¡DETENTE! – Kurumi gritó aterrada, en ese momento su cuerpo brillo y detrás de ella apareció un fénix.

-¡¿Qué?! – Zeon miró como dicha ave arrojaba una poderosa llamarada y explotaba junto al ataque de Clear. – _"¡¿Ella es una manipuladora de Ayakashi?!" –_

El fénix desapareció en ese momento y la niña cayó inconsciente, por lo que Dufaux fue hacia ella y la cargó.

 _-_ Zeon, es hora de irnos. – La Exfera plateada que estaba en el brazalete blanco en la mano derecha de Dufaux brilló.

 _-_ ¡Bien, vamos Dufaux! – Zeon saltó al frente mientras lo rodeaba un aura gris y apuntó hacia Clear y los demás. - ¡Tráguense esto! _¡Zeo Zakeruga! –_

Un dragón azul hecho de electricidad salió de la palma de Zeon e impactó en donde estaban Clear y dichos hombres, el peligris aprovechó para reunirse con Dufaux y Kurumi e irse de ahí.

 **[Un Día Después]**

-Ya veo…eso pasó… - Kurumi apretó sus sábanas, estaba recostada en la cama de una habitación mientras Zeon estaba sentado a su lado. – Yo estaba huyendo…hace dos días esos poderes despertaron e inconscientemente inicié un incendio en mi escuela…desde entonces me buscan para asesinarme. –

-Ya no tienes que preocuparte, aquí estás a salvo. – Zeon la miró fijamente. – Yo me encargaré de que no te lastimen. –

-¿Por qué me estás ayudando? – Kurumi lo miró, estaba un poco más tranquila. – Ni siquiera me conoces… -

-Porque… - El chico desvió la mirada. – Yo pasé por lo mismo… -

-¿Eh? ¿Tú igual? –

-Sí, por eso no quiero que te lastimen. – Zeon la miró de nuevo. - Así que, a partir de hoy, yo te protegeré. –

-Gracias… - Kurumi sonrió. - ¿Y cuál es tu nombre? –

-Zeon Bell. – El chico respondió tranquilo. - ¿Y el tuyo? –

-Kurumi Allen. –

 **[Actualidad]**

* * *

-Y así pasó. – Kurumi sonrió.

-¡¿QUEEE?! – Gritaron todo al unisón.

-¡Uoo! ¡Mi hermano tiene un lado bueno! – Gash gritó emocionado.

-¡Cállate! – Zeon le calló.

-¡El príncipe de la amargura tiene corazón después de todo! – Tío lo comenzó a molestar.

-Es admirable, Zeon-san. – Koruru sonrió.

-¡Cállense, bola de idiotas! – Zeon desvió la mirada algo sonrojado. – Maldición… -

-Zeon. – Kurumi se acercó a él y lo miró a los ojos. – Gracias por protegerme. –

-… - Zeon se envolvió con su manto para ocultar su sonrojo. – Eres demasiado molesta. – El chico se teletransportó para irse de ahí.

-No tienes remedio, Zeon. – Kurumi se rio un poco.

-Bien, los llevaremos a su habitación. – Koruru interrumpió.

-Sí, gracias. – Patie sonrió y la siguió.

-Nos vemos después. – Byonko caminó detrás de ellas.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – Tío miró a Kurumi y a Gash.

-Ya es un poco tarde… Vamos a la cocina para ayudar con la cena. – Kurumi sonrió.

-¡Unu! ¡Sí, vamos! – Gash saltó emocionado.

Tío suspiró. – Gash, eres un niño. –

Los tres caminaron en dirección a la cocina, nadie notó que encima de un árbol a lo lejos estaba alguien observándolos.

-Ya veo, aquí se han escondido todo este tiempo, interesante… - La joven de traje negro, cabello rubio y ojos dorados sonrió con malicia. – Bien, veamos qué tanto pueden hacer para defenderse… - La chica desapareció del lugar entre risas.

Y de esa manera silenciosa, ese día al fin llegó a su fin…

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí :3**

 **Weno, aquí ta la parte 2, espero que les haya gustado :v**

 **Bueno, les diré lo que signifcan los nombres de dichas clasificaciones de humanos con poderes y les explicaré qué es la Exfera XD**

 **1- Mazoku: Significa "Clan del Demonio", lo tomé para aquellos humanos que tienen habilidades físicas porque estos, en algunos casos, son los portadores de las Exferas, y son como un "refuerzo" para el Mamodo.**

 **2- Mamodo: Lo conocen del anime, pero en realidad se escribe "mamono", que significa demonio, de aquí que a los de bajo nivel se les llame "Mazoku", porque son como los ayudantes del demonio, el cual tiene más de 1 habilidad física, las cuales se unen formando las habilidades de atributo.**

 **3- Ayakashi: Este no entra en las clasificaciones, pero explicaré que un Ayakashi es un demonio que nació de los fragmentos del Dragón Dorado, dichos fragmentos tomaron vida propia como otros dioses de menor categoría que el Dragón y se unieron en un contrato con un humano que los controla en contra de la voluntad del humano.**

 **4- Maou: Significa "rey demonio", un Ayakashi es un demonio poderoso, por eso a los manipuladores de Ayakashi son más fuertes que los Mamodo y están en esta categoría a pesar de no tener habilidades propias.**

 **5- Jashin: Significa "Dios Falso", hace referencia a los manipuladores de Ayakashi que poseen habilidades naturales, se les conoce con este nombre por el grado de peligro que representan para la humanidad.**

 **6- Exfera: Es una piedra que representa al Libro Mamodo, esta piedra permite que el humano envíe su energía del corazón en forma de aura a la persona que le pertenece dicha Exfera, usualmente se usa para invocar hechizos de nivel alto, los humanos que la poseen no pueden quitarsela hasta que el contrato acabe (igual pasa con los manipuladores de Ayakashi).**

 **Otra cosa, Vesperia Gakuen está ubicada en Mochinoki XD**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo por el momento, dudas, quejas, comentarios, traumas y demás por favor déjenlos en los reviews y responderé en la próxima actualización C:**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	3. Sangre y Fuego

_-Toma. – El Zeon de 4 años estaba poniendo un líquido rosado en una copita. – Es tu medicina de hoy, abre la boca. –_

 _-No quiero. – Kurumi se volteó fastidiada. – No volveré a tomar esa extraña droga. –_

 _-Oye, tienes que tomarla si quieres sobrevivir. –_

 _-Ya te dije que no quiero. – La chica torció la boca fastidiada._

 _-¡Deja de hacerte la tonta y tómatelo! – Zeon estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. - ¡No me obligues a metértelo por la fuerza! –_

 _-Haz lo que quieras, golpéame, electrocútame, ¡lo que sea! ¡No volveré a tomar esa maldita droga jamás! –_

 _-¡¿Acaso quieres morir, maldita estúpida?! –_

 _-¡Mátame si quieres! ¡No me importa morir! – Kurumi comenzó a exaltarse mucho. - ¡Me da igual! ¡Prefiero estar muerta que encerrada aquí! – El cabello de la pequeña se tornó rojo y se comenzó a levantar como si el aire lo moviese (aunque no había ninguna corriente de aire), inmediatamente las cosas a su alrededor comenzaron a incendiarse._

 _-¡Maldición! – Zeon dejó caer el líquido, tomó una especie de jeringa vacía y se la encajó en la pierna a la chica._

 _-¡Duele! – Kurumi, del dolor, se tranquilizó y su cabello volvió a su color natural, la alarma de incendios sonó por el humo y comenzó a caer agua para apagar el fuego._

 _-¡Maldita sea! ¡Tómate la medicina! – Zeon se levantó furioso y la tomó de la ropa. - ¡Acabas de descontrolarte de nuevo, así que bébela ya! –_

 _-¡No quiero! ¡Prefiero morir! ¡Sí no vas a matarme tú, entonces deja que esas personas me maten! – Kurumi gritó con una mezcla de resentimiento y dolor._

 _-¡Mocosa estúpida! – Zeon la soltó y se dirigió hacia la mesa, tomó la botella de la medicina en sus manos y puso algo de líquido en su boca, después se subió encima de Kurumi, la tomó del rostro y la "besó" para obligarla a pasar la sustancia por su garganta y tomarla._

 _La chica comenzó a moverse para zafarse del agarre, pero el peligris la estaba sosteniendo de las manos con su brazo izquierdo mientras con el derecho le agarraba el rostro, una vez la hizo pasar toda la sustancia la soltó y se bajó de ella, Kurumi solamente comenzó a toser._

 _-¡Te dije que no la quería! – Kurumi continuaba tosiendo._

 _-Eres demasiado molesta. – Zeon tapó la botella de la medicina. – Solo te la pasas quejándote y haciendo las cosas más difíciles. –_

 _Pasó una hora de largo silencio, la medicina había hecho efecto y Kurumi estaba en un estado de tranquilidad, pero su mirada reflejaba tristeza._

 _-¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en protegerme…? – Kurumi miraba las sábanas fijamente. – Ni siquiera me conoces… ¿Por qué sigues aquí tratando de cuidarme? –_

 _-Ya te lo dije, no voy a dejar que mueras. – Zeon también estaba más tranquilo. – Yo poseo poderes temibles como los tuyos y también soy manipulador de un Ayakashi…sé lo que se siente ser seguido por esas personas para asesinarte… -_

 _-Eres un idiota… - Kurumi no lo miró. – Te esfuerzas tanto por salvar a una desconocida que podría matarte en un instante…soy demasiado peligrosa, por eso me tienen encerrada en este manicomio…sería mejor que muriera, así nadie tendría que preocuparse por lo que pueda hacerle… -_

 _-Tu Ayakashi se llama "Suzaku", es el Fénix de la Resurrección. – Zeon desvió la mirada. – Si tú mueres, tu Ayakashi resucitará y destruirá el mundo…por eso no podemos permitir que mueras, si eso pasa…será el fin. –_

 _-¿El fin…del mundo…? –_

 _-Así es, además yo no permitiré que mueras ni mucho menos que te lastimen… - Zeon la miró fijamente. – Eres como yo, por eso no quiero que sufras lo que yo viví… -_

 _-Eres demasiado amable, Zeon… - Kurumi lo miró. – Pero ¿podrás cumplir tu promesa? –_

 _-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo. – El chico se puso de pie y la miró. – Yo, sin duda, te protegeré. -_

* * *

 **BOKURA NO GASH BELL!**

 **Especial 1: "Symphony of the Shattered World"**

 **Parte 3: "Sangre y Fuego"**

-¡Kurumi-chan! ¡Zeon-san! – Tío le gritaba a la chica con desesperación. - ¡Graves problemas! ¡Atacan la escuela, son Lobos Mutados! –

-¡¿Otra vez?! – Kurumi se puso de pie.

-Se han producido muchos ataques en estos días… - Zeon la miró con seriedad. – Esto es demasiado raro. –

-Como sea, no perdamos tiempo. – Kurumi se puso de pie. Y habló por una especie de micrófono. – Equipo de defensa A, les necesitamos en el frente. Repito: Equipo de defensa A, les necesitamos en el frente. –

-Andando. – Gash se puso de pie.

-¡Sí! –

Zeon, Kurumi, Gash y Tío bajaron hasta la entrada principal de la escuela, estaba ubicada en una isla cerca de la Ciudad de Mochinoki, dos barreras transparentes la cubrían y solamente un puente de piedra la conectaba con la ciudad, en la orilla, donde dicho puente se conectaba a la ciudad, estaban unas especies de lobos con piel erizada en forma de picos, ojos rojos y dientes normes, que estaba atacando al primer escudo para destruirlo. De la escuela salieron un grupo de cinco mamodos a combatirlos junto a los 4 chicos del comité.

-¡Abran fuego! – Kurumi gritó a los mamodos al frente.

-¡Bien, ku~! – El niño de cabello negro con mechones rojos extendió sus manos. - _¡Riguron! –_

Unas cuerdas con ganchos en las puntas fueron disparadas de las palmas del niño.

-¡Ropes, atrápalos! – Grito un segundo niño de cabello rubio algo alborotado. - _¡Ganzu Niosen! –_

-¡Están llegando más! – Tío gritó.

-¡Déjenmelo a mí! – Exclamó una chica de cabello violeta. - _¡Wokeru! –_ La joven comenzó a disparar un poderoso rayo de su boca hacia los lobos.

-¡Ku~! – Los lobos que estaban atados con las cuerdas de Ropes lo jalaron hacia afuera del escudo y lo llevaron dentro del pequeño bosque.

-¡Ropes! – Gritó el rubio corriendo detrás de él.

-¡Regresa, Riya! – La pelivioleta corrió para detenerlo.

-¡Baransha, regresa tú también! – Kurumi quiso correr y detenerlos, pero fue parada del hombro. - ¡¿Qué haces, Zeon?! –

-¡No seas precipitada! – Zeon la miró. - ¡Tú no debes salir del escudo! –

-¡Unu, él tiene razón! – Gash la miró. - ¡Vamos a ayudarlos, Tío, Koruru! –

-¡Sí! – Ambas chicas apoyaron al chico.

-¡Pero, yo también-! – La boca de Kurumi fue tapada por la mano de Zeon.

-Calladita eres más bonita. – Zeon sonrió burlón.

- **¡AHHHHHH~!** – El grito desgarrador de Ropes, Riya y Baransha fue escuchado por los jóvenes.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! – La pelivioleta menor se asustó un poco.

-¡Son sus gritos! – Un rubio de ojos celestes se paró a su lado.

 _-"Riya…Baransha…Ropes…"_ – Kurumi se soltó del agarre de Zeon y corrió al bosque, esquivando los lobos que aún atacaban el escudo.

-¡Kurumi, regresa! – Zeon le gritó demasiado tarde. - ¡Maldición! ¡Continúen disparando! – El peligris salió corriendo detrás de Kurumi.

-¡Zeon-nii! – Gash le gritó preocupado.

-¡Ustedes cuiden aquí! – Zeon les dijo mientras se alejaba.

-¡Bien! – Tío lo apoyó. - ¡Continúen el ataque! –

 _-_ ¡Entendido! Vamos, Reira-chan! – El rubio apuntó sus estrellas contra los lobos. _-¡Farusu! –_

-¡Sí, Pamoon-niisan! – Reira apuntó su varita mágica con la punta en forma de media luna hacia los lobos también. - _¡Raajia Migusen! –_

-¡Muévanse del camino! – Zeon salió del escudo, siendo inmediatamente rodeado por lobos. - _¡Teo Zakeru! –_ El peligris atacó a las criaturas frente a él para continuar su camino.

-¡Nosotros también, Gash! – Tío miró a los animales mutados al frente. - _¡Giga Ra Seishiru! –_

-¡Unu! – Gash apuntó hacia los lobos encerrados en la barrera de Tío. - _¡Zakeruga! –_

* * *

-¡Ropes! ¡Riya! ¡Baransha! – Kurumi corría dentro del bosque, esperando encontrar a los chicos.

-¡Kurumi! – Zeon logró alcanzarla y detenerla del brazo. - ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, estúpida?! –

-¡Suéltame Zeon! – Kurumi lo volteó a ver. - ¡Tenemos que ayudarlos! –

-¡Aventándote tu sola al bosque es demasiado imprudente! – Zeon la miró enojado. - ¡Entiende tu maldita posición, idiota! –

-¡Zeon, Kurumi! – Tío llegó corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡¿Están bien?! – Un chico de cabello verdoso y corto llegó junto con Tío.

-¿Tío-chan? ¿Zoboron-san? – Kurumi los volteó a ver.

-¡¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?! ¡Les dije que cuidaran el frente! – Zeon les gritó irritado.

-¡Se tardaron mucho en regresar! – Tío se detuvo. – Así que vinimos a buscarlos. –

-¿Y Gash? – Kurumi preguntó.

-Se quedó a defender el puente junto a Reira-san, Pamoon-san, Kanchome-san y Koruru-san. – Zoboron respondió.

En ese momento, se escuchó un ruido provenir de los arbustos, llamando la atención de los chicos.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Zeon volteó serio.

-¡¿Riya, eres tú?! – Kurumi volteó también. - ¡¿Baransha?! ¡¿Ropes?! –

El rugido de una pantera o algo parecido se escuchó provenir de dicho lugar.

-¡¿Baransha-san, eres tú?! – Tío se asustó un poco.

Una pantera de color violeta se divisó entre los arbustos.

-¡Esa es la forma animal de Baransha! – Zoboron miró al mamífero.

-¡Oye~, Baransha! – Tío le hizo señas.

-Espera, mocosa. – Zeon miró fijamente a Baransha y apuntó su mano contra ella.

-¿Zeon? – Kurumi dirigió su mirada hacia Baransha y pudo notar que de su boca escurría sangre. - ¿Eh? –

En ese momento, Baransha levantó el rostro y su boca se agrandó, mostrando sus enormes colmillos manchados de sangre y sus ojos completamente rojos.

 **-¡WAAAAHHHH~!** –

Antes de poder reaccionar, el grito desgarrador de Zoboron se escuchó detrás de Tío cuando fue levantado por una especie de gusano gigante color rojo transparente que tenía incrustadas de cabezas los medios cuerpos de Riya, Ropes y Baransha (en sus formas animales), una vez dicho monstruo se perdió en la cima de los árboles, dejó caer encima de los tres chicos un gran chorro de sangre.

-¿Q-Qué…? – Kurumi miraba shockeada la sangre en su cuerpo.

-¿E-Eh? – Tío miró la sangre que cubría su cuerpo y mostró una expresión de terror. - **¡AHHHHH! –** El gritó de horror que soltó la chica hizo que el monstruo, que estaba frente a ellos ahora, la volteara a ver y se dirigiera rápidamente hacia ella.

-¡Maldición! – Zeon apuntó su mano hacia aquella entidad. - _¡Ganreizu Zakeru! –_ Unas esferas azules en forma de torreta aparecieron frente a él y comenzó a disparar bolas eléctricas hacia dicho monstruo, alejándolo de ellos. - ¡¿De dónde salió esa cosa?! –

-Oh, ¿les gusta mi nueva mascota? – La chica rubia que había estado observándolos días antes apareció frente a ellos mientras la criatura se ponía a su lado. – Lo llamo "Fear", es lindo ¿no? –

-¿Tú…? – Zeon la miró. - ¡¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí?! –

-Eso no es incumbe. – La chica sonrió. – Fear, extermínalos. -

El rostro de Baransha les gruñó y rápidamente corrió hacia ellos.

-¡Crea un escudo, maldita sea! – Zeon le gritó a Tío, haciéndola reaccionar.

- _¡Se-Seishiru! –_ Tío logró crear una barrera alrededor de ellos tres, pero aquél monstruo comenzó a golpearla.

-¿Cuánto aguantará esa débil barrera conociendo el estado mental en el que te encuentras? –

-¡Maldición! – Zeon comenzó a enfadarse.

-Tú… - Kurumi levantó la mirada atónita. - ¿Tú creaste esa cosa…? ¿Qué les has hecho…a mis amigos…? –

-¿A esos tres inútiles? No les hice nada. – La rubia rio sínicamente. – Fear solamente se los comió y los incrustó en su cuerpo. –

-¡Maldita perra! – Zeon gritó completamente enfadado.

-No tengo tiempo que perder con ustedes dos, así que… - La rubia miró a su "mascota". – Fear, cómete a esos dos estorbos. –

-¡¿Q-Qué?! – Tío se asustó y la barrera desapareció.

Inmediatamente Fear saltó contra ellos, Zeon se puso al frente para detenerlo y dicha cosa comenzó a morderle el brazo en un intento de devorarlo.

-¡Zeon-san! – Tío miró al chico, quiso ayudarlo, pero su cuerpo estaba detenido del miedo.

-Zeon… - Kurumi comenzó a ver cómo Baransha destrozaba el brazo derecho de Zeon.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo?! ¡Regresen al escudo! – Zeon gritó mientras trataba de zafarse de los poderosos colmillos de Baransha.

-No… - Kurumi tenía una expresión de terror. – No quiero esto… - De sus ojos comenzaron a caer lágrimas mientras su terror creía más y más. – No quiero más de esto… - Sin darse cuenta de ello, su cabello comenzó a tornarse rojo. – No… - Un aura roja comenzó a rodearla como si de fuego se tratase. - **¡NOOOOOOOO~! –**

En cuestión de segundos, el lugar comenzó a llenarse de flamas del suelo, las cuales comenzaron a consumir a los árboles, de la espalda de Kurumi, como si de un portal se tratase, salieron dos alas de fénix enormes y, poco después, Suzaku hizo aparición detrás de ella.

-El Fénix de la Resurrección, Suzaku. – La rubia sonrió satisfecha.

-¡Maldición, Kurumi! – Zeon logró poner su mano izquierda en el rostro de Baransha. - _¡Zakeru! –_ El ataque hizo que Fear regresara al lado de la rubia y el peligris aprovechó para ponerse de pie y mirar a Kurumi. - ¡Contrólate, maldita sea! – Al notar que la chica no podía escucharla, intentó tocarla, pero las flamas a su alrededor lo herían al acercarse. - ¡Ayúdame, Tío! –

-¿Qué está pasando…? – Tío miraba la escena asustada.

Suzaku comenzó a disparar llamaradas de su boca por todos lados completamente descontrolado, mientras Kurumi estaba sentada de rodillas en el suelo cubriendo sus oídos.

-¡Si no la detenemos, terminará asesinando a todos! – Zeon le gritó a Tío.

-¡Fear, ataca a Suzaku! – La rubia le dio órdenes al monstruo, quien inmediatamente comenzó a luchar con Suzaku ferozmente.

-¡Kurumi-chan, resiste! – Tío intentaba acercarse, pero las flamas también la quemaban inmediatamente. - ¡No puedo acercarme, no me lo permite! –

-¡Joder! ¡Esta estúpida mocosa! – Zeon, a pesar del daño, pasó sus manos entre las llamas y jaló a la joven hacia él, una vez lo logró, la abrazó para calmarla. - ¡Tienes que relajarte, terminaras dañando a todos si no lo haces! –

-Ze-on… - Kurumi comenzó a relajarse.

-Sí, soy yo, ahora reacciona antes de que causes más daños. –

-Zeon… - El cabello de Kurumi volvió a su tono original y su aura desapareció al igual que Suzaku.

-Tsk, malditos entrometidos… - La chica rubia se enfadó. - ¡Fear, mátalos! –

Fear inmediatamente corrió hacia ellos, pero Tío usó otra vez el Seishiru para cubrirse.

-¡¿Qué hacemos ahora?! – Tío miró a Zeon. - ¡Las llamas se están extendiendo! –

-¿Eh? – Kurumi reaccionó y miró a su alrededor. - ¿Yo hice…esto…? –

-¡Al fin reaccionaste, maldita sea! – Zeon la soltó y luego miró a la criatura que golpeaba el escudo para deshacerlo. – Tenemos que matarlo. –

-Ropes…Riya…Baransha… - Kurumi miró a Fear, apretó la boca y después levantó la mirada. - ¡BARANSHA! – El grito de la pelinegra hizo que el monstruo centrara su vista en ella. – Tío, deshaz el Seishiru. –

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedo hacerlo! –

-Hazlo. – Zeon no la volteó a ver. – Hazle caso. –

-¡Pero…! – Tío se opuso.

-¡Por favor, hazlo, Tío! – Kurumi no la volteó a ver, la pelirroja entendió el asunto y lo deshizo. – _Sorudo Feishiru. –_ Una espada negra y roja apareció en manos de la pelinegra, quien la tomó firmemente y la blandió al frente para después salir corriendo hacia Fear.

El monstruo hizo lo mismo y se dirigió hacia ella mientras la boca de Baransha se abría grande para devorar a Kurumi, la pelinegra levantó la espada y unas lágrimas escurrieron de sus ojos.

-Baransha…lo siento… - Kurumi cortó la cabeza de Baransha y el monstruo comenzó a retorcerse, una vez más blandió su espada cortando a Riya y a Ropes de dicho gusano, el cual comenzó a secarse inmediatamente al perder sus "cabezas".

-Tsk, maldición… - La rubia desapareció del lugar inmediatamente.

-Se fue… - Zeon miró que su adversaria se fue sin decir nada sobre ella, inmediatamente el dolor comenzó a intensificarse y comenzó a quejarse un poco.

-Lo…siento… - Fueron las últimas palabras de Kurumi antes de caer inconsciente en el suelo y que su espada desapareciera.

-¡Kurumi-chan! – Tío corrió hacia la joven y le revisó el pulso. – Está viva… -

-Ya veo, me alegro. – Zeon la cargó.

-¡No hagas eso, estás herido! –

-No me pasará nada, he sufrido lesiones peores. – Zeon la miró. – Démonos prisa, el fuego sigue creciendo. -

Ambos regresaron a la escuela, dándose cuenta de que los chicos habían derrotado a los lobos y estaban ahí esperándolos.

-¡Volvieron! ¡¿Dónde están los demás?! – Pamoon les gritó al verlos.

Tío negó con la cabeza. – No lo lograron… -

-No… - Koruru se aterró.

-¡Vamos, Byonko! – Patie corrió al bosque.

-¡Sí! – Byonko la siguió.

Ambos usaron sus hechizos y lograron apagar el fuego, Gash llevó a Kurumi a su habitación mientras que Tío acompañó a Zeon a la enfermería para que le revisaran y lo curaran.

* * *

-Ya veo, eso paso… - Gash estaba en la habitación con su hermano. – Pobre Kurumi-chan… -

-Esa chica buscaba despertar a Suzaku. – Zeon miró por la ventana. – Estoy casi seguro de eso. –

-¿Unu? Pero ¿por qué? –

-Porque Suzaku fue el primer Ayakashi que nació. – Zeon no lo volteó a ver. – Y es el más cercano a la divinidad del Dragón Dorado. –

-El Dragón Dorado… - Gash se quedó con la mirada baja.

* * *

-La debilidad de la manipuladora de Suzaku es su corazón. – La chica rubia estaba de rodillas frente a un hombre de 18 años de cabello azul oscuro, piel clara y lentes, que vestía una bata blanca.

-Ya veo, haz hecho un buen trabajo. – El hombre sonrió. – Bien hecho, Iori-san. –

-Gracias, Dave-sama. -

Ese, sin duda, había sido un día horrible que todos deseaban que acabara pronto y poderse liberar de los terrores vistos…pero este solo era el comienzo…

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix presente!**

 **Neeh~ Díganme lo que quieran, pero tenía que morir alguien :v y al menos lo hicieron de forma valerosa ¿no? XDD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado la parte 3 del especial, trataré de subir el 4 pronto n.n**

 **Dudas, comentarios, criticas, quejas, traumas, demandas y demás, por favor déjenlos en los reviews y responderé en la sig. actua C:**

 **¡Un saludote a Yasumin-Chan! :3**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	4. Derrumbe

-Ya es la hora, organiza al escuadrón, Iori-san. – Dave miraba fijamente por una ventana hacia el exterior. – Estoy seguro que lograremos encontrarle. –

-Sí, como ordene, Dave-sama. – Iori hizo una reverencia a su espalda.

-Mataremos a dos pájaros de un solo tiro. – Dave sonrió con malicia.

-¿Cuáles son las limitantes? – Sugino estaba al lado de Iori.

-Ninguna, tienen permiso de atacar y matar. – Dave los miró fijamente. – Solamente la necesitamos inconsciente para evitar que use sus poderes. –

-Entendido. – Ambos dijeron al unísono y salieron de la habitación.

-Bien, ahora solo es cuestión de esperar. – Una serpiente negra con rayas rojas parecidas a la lava de gran tamaño apareció alrededor del cuerpo de Dave. – Pronto obtendremos ese magnífico poder y estaremos un paso más cerca de encontrar al poseedor del Dragón…cuando ella ya no sea útil, podrás devorarla, ¿no es hermoso, Orochi? – El joven comenzó a reírse con gran emoción y maldad…

* * *

 **BOKURA NO GASH BELL!**

 **Especial 1: "Symphony of the Shattered World"**

 **Parte 4: "Derrumbe"**

-Ugh… - Kurumi abrió lentamente sus ojos, la luz que entraba por la ventana le calaba un poco. - ¿Dónde…? – Los recuerdos vagos de las muertes de Riya, Ropes, Baransha y Zoboron la golpearon en ese momento, haciendo que se exaltara de nuevo por el terror. - **¡AHHH! –** Su cabello se tornó rojo y las cosas a su alrededor prendieron fuego, intentó levantarse de golpe pero era detenida por unos cinturones de seguridad.

Una chica pelirroja encajó una jeringa en el brazo de la pelinegra para hacerla reaccionar, quien se estabilizó al sentir el dolor y la alarma de incendios sonó, haciendo que los rociadores de la habitación se activaran y apagaran el fuego.

-Al fin despertaste. – Tío la miró fijamente mientras sacaba la jeringa del brazo de la chica. – El amargado tenía razón, esto te estabiliza rápidamente. –

-¿Tío…? – Kurumi la volteó a ver. - ¿Dónde estoy…? ¿Por qué estoy atada…? –

-Estás en el hospital de la escuela, te ataron porque, mientras estabas inconsciente, te quejabas constantemente y te retorcías por completo. –

-¿Hospital? – Kurumi soltó una risita nostálgica. – Ya veo…había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que vine aquí… -

-¿Eh? – Tío la miró extrañada. - ¿Ya habías estado aquí antes? –

-Sí…por culpa de mi Ayakashi… - Kurumi sonrió algo triste. – Estuve aquí por todo un año… -

-No lo sabía… - La pelirroja la miró fijamente. – Te derrumbaste por completo cuando viste esa cosa…has estado inconsciente por todo un mes. –

-¿Un mes? – Kurumi se sorprendió. – Ya veo… - Los vagos recuerdos del momento en que Baransha atacó a Zeon volvieron a ella. - ¿Y Zeon? ¿Cómo está? –

-Está bien, ha sanado rápidamente. – Tío sonrió. – Se ha hecho cargo de la escuela mientras estabas en recuperación. –

-Ya veo… - La pelinegra desvió la mirada. - ¿No ha venido…a verme? –

-Ha estado lleno de trabajo, ni siquiera se detiene a comer. – Tío cambió su expresión. – Tranquila, estoy segura que vendrá pronto, son amigos muy cercanos ¿no? –

-… - Kurumi guardó silencio. – Lo siento Tío, ¿podrías dejarme sola…? –

-¿Eh? – La pelirroja se extrañó. – De-De acuerdo… - Se puso de pie en silencio y se retiró de la habitación.

-Zeon… - Kurumi se cubrió el rostro con las manos y comenzó a llorar con desesperación. – Lo siento…lo siento…lo siento… -

* * *

-¿Por qué no vas a verla? – Tío miraba a Zeon, quien estaba llenando unos papeles sentado en el escritorio de Kurumi. – Fuiste la primera persona por la que preguntó. –

-No me apetece verla. – Zeon respondió fríamente mientras continuaba su trabajo.

-¿Qué te sucede? Usualmente eres el primero en ir tras de ella… - Tío se confundió un poco, poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

-Es algo que no te incumbe. – Su tono de voz no cambió en nada.

-Tienes razón, no me incumbe. – Tío lo miró fijamente. – Pero son mis amigos y no puedo dejar esto así, ella está preguntando por ti desde hace tiempo y lo sabes. –

-¿Puedes dejar de meterte en asuntos que NO son tuyos? – Zeon la miró fastidiado. – Me vale un carajo que ella esté mencionando mi nombre desde hace medio mes en sus sueños, no iré a verla y punto. –

-¡Escucha, Zeon! – Tío golpeó el escritorio y lo miró a los ojos. - ¡Has tenido ese maldito estado insoportable desde hace tres semanas! ¡¿Podrías ir a verla aunque sea una vez?! ¡Te estoy pidiendo un favor! –

-¡Ya cállate! – Zeon se puso de pie y golpeó el escritorio también. - ¡No iré a verla hoy ni después ¿oíste?! ¡No quiero verla, simplemente NO QUIERO! ¡Así que en vez de meterte en los asuntos de los demás ve y haz algo de tu vida ¿quieres?! ¡A mí déjame en paz! –

-Zeon… - Kurumi estaba parada en la puerta escuchando todo. - ¿Por qué, Zeon…? –

-¿Kurumi? – Tío la miró algo exaltada, no sabía cómo reaccionar. – Nosotros… -

-¡Tú…! – Zeon caminó hacia ella, la tomó de la ropa y la empujó contra la pared con fuerza. - ¡Te dije que aprendieras a controlarte, estúpida mocosa! –

-¡Zeon, suéltala! – Tío se acercó a ellos. - ¡Está herida! ¡Suéltala! –

-¡Quítate, maldito estorbo! – Zeon empujó a Tío sin soltar a Kurumi.

-¡Tío-chan! – Kurumi miró a su amiga. – Zeon… -

-¡Me has causado bastantes problemas desde que llegaste! ¡He hecho de todo para ayudarte y sigues siendo la misma estúpida que eras de niña! ¡¿Acaso no entiendes tu maldita posición?! –

-¿A qué te refieres? ¡No lo entiendo! – Kurumi lo miraba fijamente sin comprender.

-¡Maldita mocosa…! – Zeon la abofeteó tumbándola en el suelo, inmediatamente clavó su mirada enfadada en ella. - ¡Por tu maldito descuido ese día, ahora te están buscando para asesinarte! ¡¿Entiendes la gravedad de lo que has hecho?! ¡Te sentenciaron a muerte! –

-¿E-Eh? – Kurumi lo miró sorprendida, ahora entendía parte del enfado de Zeon (¿o más bien preocupación?). – Zeon…no tienes que preocuparte por mí. – La pelinegra le sonrió.

-Tú… - Zeon, en un arranque de ira, se agachó hacia Kurumi y comenzó a ahorcarla. - ¡Maldita traidora! –

-¡Suéltala, Zeon! – Tío intentó separarlo de Kurumi.

-¡Zeon-nii, suéltala! – Gash llegó corriendo al lugar. - ¡Zeon! –

-Zeon… - Kurumi logró hablar con algo de dificultad. – Te…quiero… -

-¿Eh? – El chico la soltó al momento de reaccionar… ¿Qué estaba haciendo realmente? ¿Qué le molestaba tanto? ¿Por qué sentía ese dolor que lo golpeaba en el pecho? - ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE! – Zeon se teletransportó para alejarse de ellos.

-¡¿Estás bien, Kurumi?! – Tío se acercó a la chica, quien estaba tosiendo mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-E-Estoy bien… - Kurumi le sonrió, pero sus ojos reflejaban una profunda tristeza. – Lo siento… -

-¿Unu? ¿Por qué te disculpas? – Gash la miró extrañado.

-Zeon dijo que te sentenciaron a muerte… - Tío puso una expresión seria. - ¿Por qué? –

-¡¿Unu?! ¡¿Muerte?! – Gash gritó exaltado.

* * *

-Yo tenía prohibido usar mi Ayakashi…cuando Zeon me encontró, su deber era eliminarme por el grado de peligro que yo representaba…pero él no pudo hacerlo. – Kurumi desvió la mirada. – Trabajo muy duro para que le dejaran entrenarme para poder controlarlo, si no lo lograba sería asesinada…y ahora... –

-Te volviste a descontrolar… - Tío entendió la situación. - ¿Por eso está enfadado? –

-Es su forma de preocuparse, y lo entiendo… - Kurumi apretó los puños. – Probablemente yo… -

Justo en ese momento, un fuerte temblor azotó el lugar y la alarma comenzó a sonar extrañando a los chicos.

 _-Atención. Atención. Estamos bajo ataque enemigo, todos tomen sus posiciones ofensivas. Repito: Estamos bajo ataque enemigo, todos tomen sus posiciones ofensivas. El primer escudo ha sido destruido. Repito: El primer escudo ha sido destruido. –_

-¡¿Qué?! – Tío se sorprendió. - ¡¿Atravesaron el primer escudo?! –

-¡¿Unu?! – Gash tuvo la misma reacción. - ¡Esto es grave, vayamos a ayudar! –

-¡Kurumi-chan, Tío-chan, Gash-kun! – Koruru llegó corriendo con ellos completamente asustada.

-¡¿Qué sucede, Koruru?! – Kurumi la miró.

-¡Zeon-san…! ¡Zeon-san está peleando solo afuera del segundo escudo! –

-¡¿Qué?! – Gash se asustó. - ¡¿Mi hermano está solo afuera?! –

-¡Sí, y ya está demasiado herido! ¡Si sigue así, lo van a matar! –

-Zeon… ¡Zeon! – Kurumi salió corriendo a toda prisa.

-¡Espera, Kurumi! – Tío la siguió.

-¡Unu! ¡Esperen! – Gash corrió detrás de ellas junto a Koruru.

* * *

- _"Lo está haciendo por mí…lo está haciendo por mí…Zeon está arriesgando su vida por mi culpa… ¡Todo es mi culpa!" –_ Kurumi logró salir del edificio y llegar al puente, encontrándose con la escena donde Zeon estaba totalmente desgarrado del cuerpo mientras luchaba con lobos mutados y unas especies de títeres de personas. – Esto es mi culpa…esto es mi culpa…él no quiere ver que me asesinen…por eso él…él… - Kurumi comenzó a llorar. - ¡ZEON! – El cabello de Kurumi cambió de color nuevamente y comenzó a descontrolarse.

-¡Kurumi-chan, no lo hagas! – Tío llegó corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Si usas tu Ayakashi, Zeon-nii morirá! – Gash también llegó con Kurumi.

-¿Zeon? – Kurumi logró controlarse y regresar a su color original. – Tienen razón…yo… -

Todos se quedaron petrificados al ver que un títere apuñaló a Zeon, quien solamente cayó al suelo inconsciente mientras la sangre escurría de sus heridas.

-¿E-Eh…? – Kurumi miró aquello asustada. - ¿Zeon…? ¡¿Zeon?! – Inmediatamente corrió hacia el chico totalmente preocupada. - ¡Zeon! ¡Zeon! ¡ZEON! – Kurumi logró llegar hasta él y tomarle en sus brazos. - ¡Reacciona, Zeon! ¡Por favor! ¡Zeon, resiste! –

-Zeon-nii… - Gash estaba en shock ante la escena. – Zeon-nii está… -

-¿Gash? – Tío lo miró. - ¿Qué te sucede, Gash? –

-Zeon-nii… - Unas especies de imágenes de asesinatos fueron vistas por Gash. – Otra vez… - La mirada de Gash estaba perdida en sus visiones, pero su cuerpo temblaba del terror.

-¿Gash-kun? – Koruru lo miró confundida.

-¡Kurumi! – Reira vio como los títeres y lobos comenzaban a rodear a la chica.

-¡Mueran, mueran, MUERAN! – Kurumi estaba atacando con profundo odio a los monstruos que la rodeaban usando su espada. - ¡Todos los que dañaron a Zeon, mueran! –

-Es nuestro momento de apoyar. – Un hombre de 21 años de cabello dorado, ojos claros y piel pálida sacó una espada.

-¡Bien! ¡Mi puño está impaciente por destruir cosas! – Un chico de 18 años de cabello azulado, ojos negros y piel blanca respondió con entusiasmo. - ¡Andando entonces! –

 _-¡Sorusen!/¡Zonisu! –_ El Mamodo rubio disparó la hoja de su espada contra unos títeres, mientras que el otro Mamodo disparó un potente rayo en espiral de color violeta desde unas especies de antenas que aparecieron en su cabeza.

 _-_ ¡¿Bali-sensei, A-Su-sensei?! – Koruru los miró. - ¡Qué alegría! –

 _-_ ¿Bali, A-Su? – Kurumi volteó a ver a los chicos que se acercaron a ella.

 _-_ ¿Está bien, capitana? – A-Su sonrió.

 _-_ Nosotros nos ocuparemos de estas miniaturas. – Bali la miró. – Ve a ayudar a ese mocoso. –

 _-_ ¡Gracias! – Kurumi levantó a Zeon con algo de dificultad. - ¡TIO! –

 _-_ ¡E-Entiendo! – Tío se acercó a Kurumi y la ayudó a traer a Zeon dentro del Segundo Escudo.

Kurumi recostó a Zeon en el suelo inmediatamente y Tío comenzó a curarlo con su Saifojio.

-No de nuevo… - Gash miraba el campo de batalla con terror. - ¡DETENGANSE! – El niño se abrazó a si mismo con horror mientras gritaba con desesperación y un brillo dorado comenzó a rodearlo.

-¡¿Gash?! – Tío lo miró asustada. - ¡Aguanta, Gash! ¡GASH! –

-¡Gash-kun, ¿qué sucede?! ¡Responde, Gash-kun! – Koruru intentó llamarlo también. - ¡¿No nos escucha?! -

-¡Kurumi, algo le pasa a Gash! – Pamoon le gritó a la pelinegra.

-¡¿Eh?! – La pelinegra volteó hacia atrás, percatándose de la situación de su amigo. - ¡GASH! –

-Esta presencia… - Tío empujó a Gash al suelo. - ¡Reacciona, Gash! ¡Gash! –

-¡WAAAAAAHHHHH! – El brillo de Gash se intensificó y cegó los ojos de todos, inmediatamente un rayo dorado que salió de su cuerpo fue disparado hacia el cielo.

-¡¿Ga-Gash-kun?! – Koruru lo miró sorprendida.

-¡¿Qué sucede?! – Patie llegó al lugar confundida.

-¡¿Ese es Gash?! – Byonko estaba al lado de la peliazul.

* * *

-Objetivo principal localizado. – Sugino estaba sobre un árbol viendo a lo lejos. – Es hora de actuar. –

-Muy bien, andando. – Iori estaba a su lado.

* * *

-¡Gash! – Kurumi lo miró fijamente. - ¡Detente, Gash! –

 **- _Despierta…despierten…Día y Noche del Mundo Humano, aquellos que brillarán en la eternidad: Dragones de la Divinidad y el Destino. –_**

El cuerpo de Zeon comenzó a brillar con un tono azul, pero de la misma manera que el de Gash, éste (a diferencia de su hermano) abrió los ojos y se puso de pie a pesar de su estado.

-¡No te levantes aún! – Tío intentó detenerlo.

-¡No es momento de eso! – El brillo alrededor de Zeon desapareció. - ¡Kurumi, tenemos que pararlo! ¡Gash es…Gash es el Manipulador de Huang Long! –

-¡¿Qué?! – A-Su se petrificó. - ¡¿Gash posee…al Dragón Dorado, Huang Long?! –

-¡Maldición! – Kurumi apretó el puño y tomó a Gash de los hombros. - ¡Reacciona, Gash! ¡Por lo que más quieras…no despiertes a Huang Long! ¡Por favor, Gash! –

-¡Abre los ojos, Gash! – Zeon se acercó también. - ¡No cedas ante ese poder! ¡Gash! –

El rubio parecía no escucharlos o sentirlos, el cuerpo de Gash se electrificó de manera que dañó a Kurumi haciendo que ésta se alejara un poco de él, finalmente el rayo de luz desapareció y un Dragón Dorado apareció detrás del pequeño niño.

-¡¿Ese es…Huang Long?! – Kurumi miraba asombrada el dragón.

-¡¿Gash es un manipulador de Ayakashi?! – Tío se sorprendió también.

-Gash finalmente lo despertó… - Zeon apretó sus puños.

* * *

-Te encontramos, Poseedor de Huang Long. – Una joven de cabello plateado y ojos turquesa, de piel blanca que vestía un traje negro y de 12 años aparentes estaba del otro lado del escudo viendo a Gash.

* * *

-¡¿Qué?! – Kurumi se asustó al ver que Huang Long se descontroló y comenzó a atacar el edificio de la escuela, así como todo alrededor.

-¡Está atacando! – Pamoon se puso frente a Reira para protegerla.

-¡¿Qué hacemos, Zeon?! – Kurumi volteó a ver al peligris.

-Maldición… - Zeon levantó su mano mientras cerraba sus ojos y el brillo azul lo rodeaba nuevamente. – _Despierta, aquél que representa la noche del Mundo, aparece ante el llamado de tu poseedor, te invoco Dragón Azul de la Divinidad… ¡Seiryuu! –_

Un dragón azul parecido a Huang Long apareció detrás de Zeon y comenzó a atacar a su parecido.

-¿Qué significa esto…Zeon…? – Kurumi miró a su amigo. - ¿Ese es…tu Ayakashi…? –

-Lo siento, Kurumi… - El peligris agachó la mirada. - Perdóname, Gash... – Zeon apretó los dientes.

Nadie notaba que, en ese momento, un grupo de chicos apareció entre los árboles del bosque…

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí!**

 **Bueno, esta fue la parte 4 de este especial, espero que les haya gustado uwu**

 **Creo que era algo obvio quién sería el manipulador del Dragón Dorado...aunque sé que no se esperaban lo de Zeon juasjuasjuas XDD**

 **Hasumin-Chan...Zeon se volvió tripolar XDD**

 **Esto ha sido todo...Dudas, comentarios, quejas, opiniones, traumas y demás, por favor déjenlos en los reviews y respondo en la próxima actua C:**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	5. Caos

_-¿Qué es este lugar? – Un Zeon de dos años estaba caminando junto a un rubio de ojos verdes de 12 años aparentes._

 _-Una escuela especial. – El chico continuó caminando por el puente. – Vivirás aquí a partir de hoy. –_

 _-¿Por qué lo haría? – Zeon respondió curioso y fastidiado._

 _-Porque aquí te protegerán de esas personas. – El rubio lo miró fijamente, deteniendo su andar unos momentos. – Tienes un gran poder, pero desconoces su potencial y no puedes usarlo en tu beneficio, yo me encargaré de entrenarte para que logres despertarlo y aprovecharlo. –_

 _-¿Por qué harías algo así? –_

 _-Porque eres mi compañero. – El chico le mostró un brazalete blanco con una piedra plateada en el centro que estaba en su mano derecha. – A esto se le conoce como 'Exfera' y es lo que nos mantiene unidos como compañeros. –_

 _-¿Exfera? – Zeon miraba el brazalete. - ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? –_

 _-Poseo una habilidad física llamada 'Comunicador de la Respuesta', es un poder parecido al tuyo y también lo obtuve el 'Día Negro'. –_

 _-¿Comunicador de la Respuesta? ¿Qué es eso? –_

 _-Me permite saber las respuestas a toda pregunta instantáneamente, sea del tipo que sea. –_

 _-Bien, probémosla. Si aciertas, te seguiré a donde sea. – Zeon lo miró fijamente. - ¿Qué tipo de poderes tengo? –_

 _-Es demasiado fácil. – El rubio lo miró con cierta seriedad cuando recibió la respuesta a esa pregunta. – Posees poderes inimaginables…Tu habilidad elemental es el rayo azul, pero también posees una habilidad física denominada 'Salto Temporal'. –_

 _-¿Salto Temporal? – Zeon se confundió._

 _-Así es, también posees un enorme poder: 'Seiryuu'. –_

 _-¿Seiryuu? ¿Salto Temporal? Oye, explícame qué significa todo eso. –_

 _-Lo sabrás mientras estudias aquí, Zeon. –_

 _-¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –_

 _-… - El joven lo miró. – Eres demasiado estúpido ¿verdad? –_

 _-Tsk… - Zeon desvió la mirada irritado, el rubio solo continuó caminando tranquilamente. - ¡Oye, aún no me dices tu nombre! –_

 _-Dufaux. – El rubio respondió. – Dufaux Fon. –_

 _-¿Dufaux? – Zeon lo alcanzó. – Entonces contaré contigo a partir de hoy, Dufaux. – El peligris lo miró mientras caminaba a su lado. – Pero tendrás que contarme todo con el tiempo y también me entrenarás, ¿de acuerdo? – Dufaux asintió. – Bien, estoy a tu cargo desde ahora. –_

* * *

 **BOKURA NO GASH BELL!**

 **Especial 1: "Symphony of the Shattered World"**

 **Parte 5: "Caos"**

-¡Zeon, no lo ataques! – Kurumi tomó a Zeon del hombro. - ¡Sabes que él sentirá el dolor también! ¡Gash nunca había usado un Ayakashi, lo vas a asustar! –

-¡No podemos permitir que esto vaya más lejos! – Zeon la miró. - ¡¿Sabes cuan frustrante es atacar a mi propio hermano?! ¡Pero es la única opción, no tenemos de otra! –

-Zeon… - Kurumi lo miró confundida. - ¡Yo lo pararé! ¡No tienes que atacarlo, yo lo haré! –

-¡No usarás tus habilidades físicas! – Zeon le gritó. - ¡No te permitiré hacerlo de nuevo! – Huang mordió a Seiryuu en el cuello, haciendo que el peligris sintiera el dolor también y cayera de rodillas. - ¡Maldición…! –

-¡Zeon! – Kurumi se agachó hacia él.

-¡Kurumi! – Martel llegó junto a otros humanos en ese momento.

-¡Martel! -

-¡Shiori-neechan! – Koruru miró a su compañera.

-¡Koruru-chan! – Shiori llegó con ella.

-¡Tío! – Megumi corrió hacia su compañera.

-¡Megumi! – Tío caminó un poco para encontrarse con Megumi.

-¡GASH! – Un pelinegro de ojos castaños, piel blanca y 16 años aparentes llegó corriendo hacia Gash, quien parecía estar en trance aún. - ¡Reacciona, Gash! –

-¡¿Kiyomaro?! – Kurumi sonrió aliviada. - ¡Qué alegría que viniste, Kiyomaro! -

-¡Zeon! – Dufaux llegó con su compañero. - ¿Aun puedes pelear? –

-Te habías tardado, Dufaux. – Zeon sonrió un poco. – Demostrémosle nuestro poder a Huang Long. – El peligris se puso de pie.

-Zeon… - Kurumi lo miró fijamente.

* * *

- _Avaritia. –_ Un demonio grande de color negro con forma de lobo de ojos rojos y grandes colmillos, apareció detrás de una chica de traje negro, cabello plateado y ojos rojos. – Destruye a ese Ayakashi inestable inmediatamente. –

-¿Qué? – Tío miró hacia el bosque inmediatamente. - ¡Kurumi, un enemigo! –

-¡¿Qué?! – Kurumi volteó rápidamente hacia el lugar indicado.

-¡¿Qué es esa cosa?! – Shiori miró al demonio.

-¡¿Un Ayakashi?! – Koruru se confundió.

-¡No, su presencia no es la de un Ayakashi! – Tío lo observó.

-No podrá entrar al Segundo Escudo. – Patie sonrió un poco relajada.

-¡Zeon! – Dufaux apuntó hacia la criatura.

-¿Eh? – Zeon volteó confundido, su confusión aumentó al ver que dicho lobo atravesó el escudo con facilidad. - ¡Imposible! ¡¿Atravesó el escudo?! – El joven quiso atacar, pero Huang goleó con su cola a Seiryuu, haciendo que Zeon cayera al suelo junto a su Ayakashi.

-¡Zeon! – Kurumi se puso frente a él. - _¡Teo Feisu! –_

 _-No estorbes, manipuladora. –_ El demonio abrió el hocico para disparar una espiral de fuego, la cual explotó con el ataque de Kurumi.

 _-_ ¡¿Esa cosa habla?! – Byonko se exaltó.

 _-¡Suou Giakuru! –_ Patie creó un dragón de agua y logró tumbar a Avaritia. - ¡¿Están bien?! –

 _-_ ¡Gracias, Patie! – Kurumi miró al lobo. – ¡Yo me encargaré de él, ustedes ayuden a Gash! –

 _-_ ¡Te lo encargo, Kurumi! – Zeon se fue junto a Dufaux hacia donde estaban peleando Seiryuu y Huang Long.

 _-_ ¡No creas que derrotarás a Avaritia tan fácilmente! – La chica peligris apareció parada en la rama de un árbol frente a ellos.

 _-_ ¡¿Quién eres?! – Pamoon la miró fijamente.

 _-_ Mi nombre es Reiko, y Avaritia es el Quinto Hermano de los Akuryou. – La joven sonrió.

 _-_ ¡¿Eres de la ACD?! – Reira le gritó.

 _-_ ¿ACD? No me hagan reír, no podría estar con esa gente débil. – Reiko soltó una pequeña risa diabólica. – Yo pertenezco a los Cuellos de Orochi. –

 _-_ ¿Cuellos de Orochi? – Kurumi se confundió más. - ¡¿Qué quieres aquí?! –

 _-_ Al Poseedor de Huang Long y…a usted, portadora de Suzaku. –

 _-_ ¿Qué? – Martel no entendía mucho de la situación. - ¡No te llevarás a mi Kurumi! –

 _-_ Que molestia, acabemos esto pronto, Avaritia. –

 _-Será un placer, Reiko… -_ Avaritia inmediatamente se lanzó contra Kurumi de nuevo.

 _-_ ¡No te daremos ese lujo! – La Exfera de Martel brilló con intensidad. - ¡Vamos a derrotarlos, Kurumi! –

 _-_ ¡Sí! – Kurumi apuntó hacia Avaritia. - _¡Rondo Feisuku! –_

Kurumi creó un látigo de fuego con el cual tomó a Avaritia de la pata y lo tumbó en el suelo, pocos segundos después dicho látigo explotó y lo hirió.

-¡Gash, escúchame! ¡Soy tu hermano! – Zeon tomó a Gash de los hombros mientras intentaba hacerlo reaccionar.

-¡Es inútil, no responde! – Kiyomaro miraba los intentos fallidos de Zeon. - ¡¿Qué podemos hacer?! ¡Ese Dragón está destruyendo todo mientras pelea con el Ayakashi de Zeon! –

-¡Wah~! – Zeon cayó al suelo cuando Huang Long tumbó a su Ayakashi y lo hizo desaparecer. - ¡Ma-Maldición…! –

-¡¿Zeon?! – Kurumi volteó al momento en que vio que Huang derrotó a Seiryuu. - ¡¿El Ayakashi de Gash venció al Seiryuu de Zeon?! –

-¡Megumi, hora de intervenir! – Tío apuntó su mano hacia Huang Long. - _¡Giga Ra Seishiru! –_

-¡Te daré toda mi energía, reforzaremos esa barrera al máximo! – La Exfera de Megumi comenzó a brillar con intensidad mientras que la barrera verde que rodeaba a Huang se hacía más fuerte.

* * *

 _-¡Dios de la Sequía, aparece ante el contratista que te llama! ¡Hiderigami! –_ Sugino y su Ayakashi aparecieron frente a A-Su y Bali. – Ha pasado un tiempo… -

 _-_ ¡¿Tú de nuevo?! – Koruru lo miró.

 _-_ Oh, al fin un buen oponente. – Bali sonrió e inmediatamente corrió a golpear a Hiderigami.

- _¡Jugaro! –_ Sugino atacó a A-Su.

- _¡Sorusen! –_ A-Su se defendió.

* * *

- _Abraxas. –_ Un chico de 14 años de cabello azul oscuro, ojos cian y traje negro apareció en el tejado del edificio escolar. – Es hora de cumplir nuestra parte del trabajo. –

 _-Entiendo, Kakeru. –_ Abraxas tenía la forma de un humano con alas de murciélago y cuernos de chivo.

 _-_ ¡¿Hay otro?! – Tío sintió la presencia de Abraxas. - ¡Reira, Koruru, hay otro allá arriba! –

 _-_ ¡Entiendo, Tío! – Koruru inmediatamente buscó con la mirada al enemigo. - ¡Ahí está! –

 _-_ ¡Vamos, Koruru! – La Exfera de Shiori brilló intensamente también.

 _-¡Zeruku! –_ Las garras aparecieron en manos de Koruru e inmediatamente saltó hacia el lugar.

 _-¡Oru Miguruga! –_ Reira lanzó el ataque contra Abraxas.

 _-_ ¿Crees que ese mísero ataque derrotará a mi Abraxas? – Kakeru sonrió con burla.

Abraxas, con una enorme velocidad, logró esquivar el ataque.

-¡¿Qué?! – Pamoon se sorprendió al ver la facilidad con la que había esquivado el ataque de su hermana. - _¡Farusu! –_ El rubio ayudó a las dos jóvenes contra Abraxas y Kakeru.

-¿Estás bien, Zeon? – Dufaux miró a su compañero.

-Sí…creo. – Zeon intentó ponerse de pie.

- _"Esto está mal… ¡Esto está mal! ¡No quiero que suceda esto…! ¡No quiero!" –_ Kurumi apretó sus puños y la Exfera de Martel brilló con intensidad. – _"¡Tengo que detenerlos!" –_ La pelinegra levantó la mano firmemente al igual que su mirada. - _¡Jauro Feisuku! –_ La chica encerró en el ataque a Avaritia y, en lo que dicho hechizo colapsó contra el demonio, la joven levantó su segunda mano al cielo. - ¡Vamos a terminar con esto, Martel! _¡_ _Shin Masudo Feisirudon! –_

Un fénix parecido a Suzaku apareció en el cielo, su tamaño era un poco menor al Ayakashi de la chica, estaba hecho 100% de fuego, tenía 6 colas y un anillo de fuego alrededor de su cuello.

-¡Esta batalla termina aquí! – Kurumi lanzó el ataque contra Huang Long y logró hacerlo desaparecer, una vez colapsó en el suelo, el humo lleno el lugar y Gash cayó al suelo inconsciente.

* * *

-Gash… - Zeon tomó a su hermano en brazos. – Aún respira… -

 **-¡DETENTEEEEEE! –** El grito desgarrador de Kurumi resonó por todo el lugar.

 **-** ¡¿Kurumi?! – Zeon levantó la vista, pero el humo impedía que viera algo. - ¡¿Dónde estás, Kurumi?! –

 _-¡Jikiru! –_ Un niño de 10 años de cabello naranja y ojos azules salió del edificio y creo una ráfaga de viento que despejó el humo.

 _-_ ¡¿Kurumi?! – Zeon comenzó a buscarla desesperado.

 _-_ ¡Zeon-san, por aquí! – Un joven de 17 años de cabello blanco y ojos lilas apuntó hacia la derecha del chico.

Todos se quedaron en shock al ver que Abraxas había encajado su ala en el pecho de Kurumi, mientras que la pelinegra estaba frente a Martel en un intento de protegerla del ataque de dicho demonio.

-¡KURUMI! – Zeon gritó con algo de desesperación y preocupación. - ¡Aléjate de ella! _¡Sorudo Zakeruga! –_ El peligris creó una espada de la cual el filo estaba hecho de electricidad, con mucho coraje, corrió hacia el demonio dispuesto a matarlo. - ¡MUEREE! –

-¡Abraxas, retírate! – Kakeru le gritó a su demonio, pero este no reaccionó a tiempo y fue atravesado por la espada de Zeon. – Ma-Maldición… - Al igual que un manipulador de Ayakashi, Kakeru sintió el daño y desapareció al mismo tiempo que su demonio.

-¡¿Kakeru?! – Reiko miró a su compañero desaparecer. – Malditos… ¡Avaritia! ¡Trae a esa mocosa inmediatamente! –

- _¡Entiendo, Reiko! –_ Avaritia corrió hacia Kurumi, quien estaba en el suelo inconsciente mientras Martel la tenía en sus brazos.

-¡No la toques! – Zeon comenzó a pelear contra Avaritia.

-¡Sugino! – Reiko miró a su compañero, pero notó que Bali hizo desaparecer a Hiderigami mientras A-Su golpeaba a Sugino, quien cada vez demostraba más cansancio. – Maldita sea… ¡Avaritia, retirada! – La peligris corrió hacia Sugino y lo tomó en brazos.

-¡No te escaparás! – Bali apuntó hacia ella. - _¡Gigano Zonisu! –_

 _-¡Jyan Ji Sorudo! –_ A-Su también la atacó.

- _¡No tocarán a Reiko! –_ Avaritia corrió con gran velocidad y logró golpearlos a ambos, haciendo que sus ataques fallaran, para después subir a Reiko y a Sugino en su espalda e irse de ahí.

- _¡Saifojio! –_ Tío golpeó con el ataque a Kurumi. - ¡Resiste, Kurumi! –

-U-Unu… - Gash habló inconsciente. – U…Unu… -

-¡Gash! – Kiyomaro tenía al niño en sus manos. - ¡Despierta, Gash! –

-La escuela… - Wonrei miró el edificio. – Está demasiado dañada… -

-Esas cosas atravesaron el escudo… - Hyde los miró. - ¡¿Cómo pudieron atravesar el escudo esas cosas?! –

-No son Ayakashi… - Tío respondió. – No tienen esa presencia… -

-¿Entonces qué son? – Koruru habló algo asustada.

-Dijo que era el quinto hermano de los Akuryou… ¿Serán alguna especie de demonio parecidos a los Ayakashi? – Zeon estaba pensativo.

-Llevemos a Kurumi al hospital, necesitan curarla. – Reira habló.

-Todos lo necesitamos. – Patie respondió.

-Andando. – Zeon cargó a Kurumi.

Todos los heridos entraron a las instalaciones del hospital (ubicadas detrás de la escuela) para que fueran atendidos.

* * *

-¿Apareció el Manipulador del Dragón? – Dave miraba a los chicos frente a él.

-Tiene un increíble poder, pero es demasiado inestable por el momento. – Sugino respondió.

-La manipuladora de Suzaku aún no ha descubierto su verdadero poder. – Reiko continuó.

-También encontramos al poseedor del Dragón Azul. – Kakeru prosiguió.

-Esto es interesante… - Dave sonrió. – La verdadera batalla comienza aquí…y el poder para revolucionar al mundo lo tendremos nosotros. – El hombre soltó una risa macabra.

* * *

 ** _-2 Semanas Después-_**

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – Zeon miraba a Kurumi, quien estaba en cama.

-Estoy un poco adolorida, pero me siento bien. – La chica sonrió. – Estoy feliz…viniste a verme, Zeon. –

-Tu vida aún corre peligro. – Zeon respondió. – Probablemente Gash y yo también seremos sentenciados a muerte por lo ocurrido ese día… -

-Zeon… - Kurumi lo miró decidida. – Voy a escapar de aquí. –

-¡¿Qué?! – Zeon se exaltó. - ¡¿Qué estás diciendo, idiota?! –

-Ya lo decidí, recorreré el mundo para salvar a las personas como nosotros. – Kurumi lo miró firmemente. – Zeon, escapa conmigo. –

-¿Me estás pidiendo que huya contigo? ¡Eso es algo peor! –

-El camino que decidí tomar será duro y doloroso…pero… - Kurumi le sonrió. – Si estás a mi lado, estaré bien. –

-¿Eh? – Zeon se confundió.

-Zeon, por favor, protégeme. – Kurumi lo miró fijamente.

-Sí eso es lo que deseas, lo haré. – Zeon se puso de pie. – No voy a permitir que mueras. –

-Gracias, Zeon… - Kurumi sonrió una vez más. – A partir de hoy…estaré a tu cuidado. –

 _El Sol de ese día se estaba poniendo…el Sol que simbolizaba el inicio de nuestro viaje…y mis nuevos días…mis días de lucha, comenzaron aquí…_

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Bueno, esta fue la parte 5 de este especial, espero que les haya gustado :3**

 **Y lo bueno de la historia comienza aquí...aunque admitiré que me hice bolas yo solita con tantas peleas en el mismo momento que ya ni supe que andaba haciendo XDD Así que espero no haberlos confundido mucho (?)**

 **Bueno, esto ha sido todo...Dudas, quejas, comentarios, criticas, preguntas, traumas y demás déjenlos en los reviews y responderé en la sig. actua C:**

 **Hasumin-Chan y los que leen este especial, les informo que se pausará por unos días para continuar los otros (Mi Dulce Cenicienta y El Espejo Eterno a Través del Tiempo), así que no desesperen si tardo en actualizarlo XDD**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	6. La Resistencia

-Ya es la hora. – Kurumi le tomó la mano a Zeon, eran las 6 am y el Sol recién estaba saliendo. – Vámonos. -

-De acuerdo. – Zeon se cubrió con una capa gris, mientras que Kurumi usaba una negra.

-¡Zeon-nii, Kurumi-chan! – Gash llegó corriendo a alcanzarlos, tenía puesta una capa dorada y usaba una mochila en su espalda. - ¡No se vayan aún! –

-¡¿Gash?! – Kurumi lo miró sorprendida.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí, Gash?! – Zeon cruzó los brazos mientras veía fijamente a su hermano.

-Yo se los dije. – Dufaux salió del edificio junto a Tío, Brago, A-Su, Patie, Koruru, Hyde y Rodeaux.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste, Dufaux?! – Zeon le reclamó.

-Iremos con ustedes. – Tío respondió. – No podemos dejarlos a su suerte. –

-¡¿Entienden lo que están haciendo?! – Kurumi trató de hacerlos reaccionar.

-Sí, lo sabemos. – Koruru la miró.

-Precisamente por eso es que decidimos no dejarlos solos. – Hyde continuó.

-Esas cosas son un peligro, y los buscan a ustedes tres. – Brago estaba cruzado de brazos.

-Así que decidimos ayudarlos a sobrevivir. – A-Su sonrió con emoción.

-Es mucho más excitante que estar encerrado aquí. – Rodeaux los miró.

-¡No tenemos tiempo para estar cuidándolos! – Zeon se exaltó un poco. – Esto es algo serio. –

-Está bien. – Kurumi sonrió. – Chicos, ¿conformarían la Resistencia junto a mí y Zeon? –

-¡¿Qué?! – Zeon la miró fastidiado. - ¡¿Estás escuchando tus palabras?! –

-Zeon. – Kurumi lo miró a los ojos y esbozó una cálida sonrisa. – Sobrevivamos juntos, ¿vale? –

Esa mirada de Kurumi lograba hacer que Zeon siempre terminara accediendo a sus pedidos.

-Tsk, como quieras. – Zeon rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos.

-¡Gracias! – Kurumi los miró a todos. – Vámonos. –

-¿Oh? ¿Se irán sin nosotros? – Kiyomaro llegó al lugar, acompañado de Martel, Megumi, Sherry, Elly, Ururu, Shiori, Eita y Cheeta.

-¡Amigos! – Gash les sonrió. - ¡Vayámonos todos juntos! –

-¿Estás de acuerdo, Kurumi? – Martel le sonrió.

-Sí…pero, escuchen. – Kurumi los miró fijamente. – El camino que tomaremos será duro, doloroso y estaremos expuestos al peligro en todo momento. Sabiendo esto, quiero preguntarles… ¿Se unirán a la Resistencia y aceptarán el destino que se nos otorgue? –

-¡Sí! – Todos gritaron al unisón.

-Entonces, vámonos. – Kurumi caminó junto a Zeon al frente y fueron seguidos por todos los demás…

 **BOKURA NO GASH BELL!**

 **Especial 1: "Symphony of the Shattered World"**

 **Parte 6: "La Resistencia"**

Han pasado unos días desde que los chicos habían abandonado Vesperia Gakuen, habían estado siguiendo la presencia de un humano con poderes desde Mochinoki hasta Hong Kong, lugar donde se encontraban ahora…

-¡Esto es el colmo! – Zeon explotó. - ¡¿Cómo mierdas encontraremos a alguien que se hace invisible?! –

-Aunque odie admitirlo, Gash Albino tiene razón. – Lo dicho por A-Su fue, más que nada, una burla hacia Zeon.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, maldito Mazoku?! – La palma de Zeon comenzó a rodearse de rayos. - ¡¿Quieres morir?! –

-¡YA BASTA! – Brago se puso entre ambos, era un chico de 16 años de piel morena pálida, cabello oscuro y ojos rojos penetrantes. - ¡Parecen dos mocosos peleando! – El chico cruzó los brazos y se calmó un poco. – Bueno…Zeon sigue siendo uno, así que se le perdona. –

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – La mirada matona de Zeon se fijó en Brago.

-¡Detente, Zeon-nii! – Gash estaba deteniendo a su hermano.

-Por ahí. – Dufaux apuntó hacia un callejón. – Se esconde aquí. –

-¿Unu? – Gash miró hacia el lugar. – Vamos, Kiyomaro. –

-Sí. – Kiyomaro fue al lugar junto con Gash.

-¿Eh? – Tío sintió algo en ese momento. - ¡GASH, SAL DE AHÍ! –

-¿Unu? – Gash volteó a ver a Tío confundido.

Antes de poder reaccionar, un pilar de metal con pinchos golpeó de lleno a Kiyomaro, quien se había puesto frente a Gash para protegerlo.

-¡Gash! – Zeon corrió hacia su hermano. - ¡¿Estás bien?! –

-Unu… - Gash se levantó y miró la espalda herida de su compañero. - ¡¿Kiyomaro?! –

-¡Tío, cúralo! – Kurumi se puso frente al callejón. - ¡¿Quién está ahí?! –

- _¡Eijasu Garon! -_ Una bola llena de pinchos atada en una cadena atacó a la chica.

 _-¡Feishirudo! –_ Kurumi se protegió.

 _-_ Maruss. – Dufaux analizó al enemigo con su Comunicador de la Respuesta. – Su habilidad de atributo es el metal. -

 _-_ ¿Este es el chico que buscábamos? – Martel preguntó.

 _-_ No, este es diferente. – Tío terminó de sanar a Kiyomaro. - ¡Él no es a quien buscamos! ¡Tengan cuidado! –

 _-¡Gigano Garanzu! –_

 _-¡Aian Gurabirei! –_ Brago hizo que el ataque cayera al suelo atraído por la gravedad.

 _-_ ¡Si no piensas salir, atacaré de lleno! – Kurumi extendió sus manos. - _¡Ganreizu Feisu! –_

7 esferas aparecieron frente a ella y comenzó a disparar bolas de fuego hacia el lugar.

-… - Koruru observó algo. - ¡¿Eh?! ¡Kurumi, espera! –

Una especie de barrera regresó el ataque y dio de lleno en todos ellos.

-Mal-Maldición… - Kurumi había recibido más daño que los demás.

-¿Te rindes, Poseedora de Suzaku? – Maruss salió del callejón acompañado de Reiko.

-¡¿Tú…?! – Koruru miró con resentimiento a Reiko.

-Mi barrera regresará todos sus ataques que dirijan hacia nosotros, así que se buena chica y ven conmigo. – Reiko sonrió.

-¡No lo creo! – Patie estaba detrás de ellos apuntándoles. - _¡Suou Giakuru! –_

La chica invocó un dragón de agua y los golpeó, haciendo que la barrera desapareciera.

-¡Brago, ahora! – Sherry miró a su compañero mientras la Exfera negra en su collar brillaba.

- _¡Dioga Gurabidon! –_

Una poderosa esfera enorme purpura con rayos multicolores apareció y golpeó a ambos con dicho ataque.

-¡Lo hicimos! – Patie sonrió victoriosa.

- _¡Eijasu Garon! –_ Una cadena salió de entre el humo y atrapó a Patie.

-¡Patie! – Ururu miró cómo su compañera era atrapada.

-Estos juegos son fastidiosos. – Reiko había creado una barrera que los protegió del ataque.

-Si no vienes con nosotros, la mataremos. – Maruss tenía a Patie como rehén.

- _¡Jikerudo! -_ Gash arrojó una esfera lenta contra Maruss, dicho ataque desapareció y, en cuestión de segundos, el cuerpo del chico se magnetizó y sus cadenas se comenzaron a adherir a su cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué rayos me hiciste?! – Maruss intentaba zafarse.

-¡Kurumi, ahora! – Patie le gritó.

-¡Bien! – Kurumi se levantó. - _¡Sorudo Feishiru! –_ La espada apareció en sus manos y corrió hacia Maruss.

-¡No te dejaré! – Reiko apuntó hacia Kurumi.

- _¡Sorusen! –_ A-Su desvió la atención de Reiko hacia él con su ataque.

-¡Malditos! – Reiko atacó a A-Su, olvidándose de Kurumi.

-¡Patie! – La pelinegra cortó la cadena y liberó a su amiga. - ¿Estás bien? –

-Sí, gracias. – Patie sonrió.

- _Radisu. –_ Una esfera transparente fue lanzada desde el tejado de un edificio hacia el grupo de chicos.

-¡¿…?! – Hyde saltó detrás de todos. - ¡CUIDADO! – La esfera lo golpeó en los brazos y le quemó la piel inmediatamente. - ¡WAHH! -

-¡HYDE! – Kurumi miró al chico y se quedó en shock al ver al atacante. - ¡¿T-Tú…?! –

-¡¿Qué?! – Zeon reconoció el rostro del dueño de dicho ataque. - ¡¿Tú de nuevo?! –

-¿Lo conocen? – Elly los miró.

-Esa chico…es el que intentó asesinarme cuando Zeon me encontró… - La mirada de Kurumi estaba llena de resentimiento y furia.

-Llegas tarde, Clear. – Reiko lo miró.

-¿…? – Clear apuntó su mano hacia Maruss. – _Teo Radisu. –_

El poderoso rayo fue dirigido a Maruss, quien inmediatamente comenzó a desgarrarse del cuerpo y su piel se caía a pedazos mientras gritaba con desesperación.

-¡¿Atacó a su propio compañero?! – Tío se sorprendió.

-¡¿Unu?! – Gash estaba impresionado.

-¡Tío! – Kurumi miró a la pelirroja. - ¡Cura a Hyde, rápido! –

-¿Hm? – Clear apuntó hacia ellos cuando el cuerpo de Maruss quedó irreconocible y completamente deshecho. – Faltan ustedes, _Radisu. –_

 _-¡Teo Zakeru! –_ Zeon chocó su hechizo contra el de Clear. - ¡Atrévete y te asesino! –

 _-_ ¡Zeon! – Kurumi lo miró.

-Vaya, vaya…Creo que vamos a tener que interferir. - Reiko sonrió. – _Avaritia. –_

 _-¿Me invocaste, Reiko? –_ Avaritia apareció en el lugar.

 _-_ Acaba con ellos. – Reiko apuntó a los jóvenes.

- _Será todo un honor. –_ Avaritia corrió hacia ellos.

- _¡Aian Gurabirei! –_ Brago tumbó a Avaritia. – Maldito gusano. –

- _¡No me subestimes! –_ Avaritia logró ponerse de pie a pesar de la presión de la gravedad.

-¡¿Qué?! – Brago se sorprendió.

-¡Brago! – Patie corrió hacia él y se puso a su lado, apuntando contra Avaritia. - ¡Gash, ayúdame! –

-¡Unu! – Gash se puso junto a Patie. - ¡Vamos, Patie! -

 _-¡Akuru! –_ Patie disparó un chorro de agua desde su mano hacia Avaritia. - ¡Ahora, Gash! –

 _-¡Zakeru! –_ El rayo que salió de la boca de Gash se unió al Akuru de Patie, convirtiéndolo en agua electrificada.

 _-¡Malditos…! –_ El ataque dio de lleno en Avaritia gracias al ataque de Brago que lo inmovilizaba.

 _-Teo Radisu. –_ Clear atacó a Zeon.

 _-¡Shin Zakeruga! –_ De las palmas de las manos de Zeon salieron dos Zakeruga, los cuales impactaron con el ataque de Clear. – _"¡Ahora!" –_ Aprovechó el humo para ubicarse detrás de Clear y apuntarle con sus manos. - _¡Barugirudo Zakeruga! –_ Un potente rayo azul cayó desde el cielo sobre Clear.

 _-_ Qué molesto… - Clear extendió sus manos a pesar de estar recibiendo daño. – _Amu Du Supurifo. –_

Detrás de Clear Note aparecieron dos manos grandes, las cuales de alguna manera comprimieron el ataque de Zeon en una pequeña esfera y lo anularon.

-¡Tienes que estarme jodiendo! – Zeon se enfadó, ¿cómo pudo anular su hechizo de una manera tan ridícula? - _¡Sorudo Zakeruga! –_ El chico apareció su espada y corrió hacia Clear. - ¡Muérete de una maldita vez! –

-¿Estás mejor, Hyde? – Tío miró al chico.

-Sí, gracias. – Hyde se puso de pie. - ¡Mataré a ese maldito…! –

-¡No tenemos tiempo! – Elly gritó desde el hombro de A-Su. - ¡Tenemos que irnos si queremos vivir! –

-¡Gash, vamos! – Kiyomaro se puso de pie junto a su Mamodo y apuntó su dedo hacia la espalda de Clear, quien estaba peleando en el aire contra Zeon.

-¡Unu! – Gash se puso a su lado y la Exfera roja del brazalete dorado de Kiyomaro brilló intensamente. - _¡BAOU ZAKERUGA! –_

Un potente dragón eléctrico fue arrojado de la boca de Gash, inmediatamente se dirigió hacia Clear, quien golpeó a Zeon para tumbarlo y después volteó hacia Baou.

-Un ataque como este es fácil de detener. – Clear apuntó sus manos hacia Baou.

 _-¡Rondo Feisuku! –_ Kurumi creó un látigo de fuego, con el cual atrapó a Clear de los brazos e impidió que lanzara su ataque y recibiera a Baou de lleno, el látigo también explotó en ese momento. - ¡Zeon! –

 _-_ ¡Sí! – El chico se puso al lado de Kurumi y apuntaron hacia Avaritia.

 _-_ ¡No los dejaré! – Reiko corrió hacia ellos.

 _-¡Zeruku! –_ Koruru corrió hacia Reiko y comenzó a atacarla.

 _-_ ¡Nuestro turno! – Tío apuntó hacia Reiko. - _¡Giga Ra Seishiru! –_

Tío encerró a Reiko en la barrera mientras Koruru la distraía.

-¡Vamos ahora, A-Su! – El cristal violeta dentro del collar lila de Elly brilló.

 _-¡Barubarosu Sorudon! –_ A-Su invocó una gran espada negra, la cual lanzó contra Reiko.

 _-_ ¡Maldición…! – Quiso salir de la barrera, pero algo se lo impedía.

 _-¡No los dejaré dañar a Reiko! –_ Avaritia corrió hacia ellos.

 _-¡Jikiru! –_ Hyde lo regresó con su viento. - ¿A dónde vas? –

 _-¡Sal de mi camino! –_ Avaritia lo atacó.

 _-¡Rashirudo! –_ Gash apareció un escudo frente a Hyde y él, haciendo que Avaritia chocara contra él y cayera al suelo herido por la electricidad. - ¡Zeon-nii, Kurumi-chan! –

 _-_ ¡Entendido! – Gritaron los dos al unísono mientras se tomaban de la mano y apuntaban sus manos libres hacia Avaritia. - _¡Shin Jauro Zakeruku! –_

Un anillo enorme de electricidad azul con espirarles de fuego a su alrededor apareció, 9 rayos de las mismas energías salieron de sus extremos y golpearon de lleno a Avaritia, haciéndolo desaparecer. Cuando el Barubarosu de A-Su golpeó a Reiko, Clear llegó con ella y se la llevó en brazos, ambos estaban heridos.

-Al fin acabó… - Kurumi cayó agotada, pero Zeon logró tomarla en sus brazos antes de que chocara contra el suelo.

-Eres una idiota. – Zeon bufó fastidiado.

-Sigue ahí. – Tío miró el callejón. – El chico que buscamos…sigue ahí. –

-Yo iré… - Kurumi se levantó. – Borraré su poder y podrá ser libre. – La chica sonrió.

-¡Estás débil, no seas imprudente! – Zeon la regañó.

-Aquí está. – Gash estaba mirando a una niña de 7 años tirada en el suelo herida. – Unu, creo que la herimos… -

-Era obvio. – Hyde suspiró. – Causamos un gran alboroto, de milagro sigue viva. –

-Pero gracias a las barreras ilusorias de Koruru-chan no involucramos a nadie más. – Megumi sonrió.

-No ha sido nada. – Koruru se sonrojó un poco. – Al menos…mis habilidades son útiles para proteger a las personas. –

-Bien. – Kurumi se acercó a la niña y la tomó en brazos. – Lo siento. – Sus ojos brillaron de color rojo por unos segundos y luego volvieron a su tono original. – Listo, ya no tiene poderes… - Por el agotamiento, Kurumi cayó inconsciente al suelo. –

-Kurumi. – Martel la tomó en sus brazos.

-Bien, Zeon borra la memoria de esta niña. – Kiyomaro miró al peligris. – Así no recordará nada del día de hoy. –

-No me des órdenes, maldita sea. – Zeon, fastidiado, se acercó a la niña y puso su mano sobre la frente de ella, una luz azul brotó por unos momentos y luego se separó. – Listo, borrados. –

-Bien, vámonos. – Brago cruzó los brazos.

-Busquemos un hotel y descansemos por hoy. – Sherry tomó la iniciativa.

-De acuerdo. – Ururu la siguió.

-Ya puedes deshacer tu barrera, Koruru. – Patie siguió a su compañero.

-Sí. – Koruru sonrió y la barrera de colores que encerraba el lugar desapareció, mostrando a la ciudad intacta y a la gente pasando como si nada.

Así, los chicos fueron a buscar un hotel para pasar el resto de día y descansar de la agotadora batalla sorpresa que habían sufrido…

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí ^^**

 **Aquí ta la esperada parte 6 del especial, espero que les haya gustado~**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, traumas, sugerencias, criticas y demás favor de dejarlos en los reviews y con gusto los respondo nwn**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	7. Hotel

-Este es un buen lugar. – Sherry estaba parada frente a un hotel lujoso de 5 estrellas y 4 diamantes.

-Es demasiado para nosotros… - Exclamó Kiyomaro algo desalentado. – No podemos pagar ni un chicle que vendan ahí… -

-Tranquilos, yo pagaré. – Sherry les sonrió. – Así que adelante. –

-¡Eres muy amable, Sherry-chan! – Eita le palmeó la espalda a la rubia.

-Tócala de nuevo y te mato. – Brago lo miró amenazante.

-S-Sí… - Eita se alejó inmediatamente.

-Brago da miedo… - Koruru miraba al pelinegro con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Ya volvimos! – Cheeta regresó junto a Rodeaux cargando unas bolsas. – Conseguimos lo necesario para sobrevivir unos días. –

-¡Cheeta-nee es maravillosa! – Gash miraba una bolsa en especial mientras babeaba.

-Contrólate, Gash. – Kiyomaro lo jaló del manto antes de que mordiera el Pez Limón en la bolsa.

-¡Pero es Pez Limón, Kiyomaro! – Le dijo con ojos llorosos.

-Maldición… ¿Realmente eres mi hermano? – Zeon golpeó su frente con fastidio.

-Vamos, tranquilízate Zeon. – Kurumi le sonrió mientras le tomaba la mano con la que se había golpeado a sí mismo.

-Entremos. – Dijo Dufaux, quien estaba en la puerta.

-¡Pero si tú ya entraste! – Tio le gritó.

 **BOKURA NO GASH BELL!**

 **Especial 1: "Symphony of the Shattered World"**

 **Parte 7: "Hotel"**

-Solo se aceptan cuatro personas por habitación. – La recepcionista los miró.

-Ya veo… - Kiyomaro respondió.

-Entonces tendremos que dividirnos. – A-Su prosiguió.

-¡Yo pido con Megumi-chan! – Los ojos de Eita brillaron de la emoción.

-Ni lo sueñes, pervertido. – Tio lo miró amenazante.

-Tú duermes conmigo. – Dijo Dufaux dirigiendo su mirada disimuladamente contra Kiyomaro mientras abrazaba a Martel de los hombros.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Kiyomaro.

-¿Algún problema? – Dufaux lo miró desafiante.

-No, ninguno. – Kiyomaro desvió la mirada. – _"Tch, usó su Comunicador de la Respuesta otra vez…" –_

-¡Kurumi-chan, Zeon-nii, durmamos juntos! – Gritó Gash.

-Me niego. – Zeon cruzó los brazos.

-¡¿Unu?! ¡¿Por qué?! – Exclamó Gash con los ojos llorosos.

-Lo mejor será dormir en parejas. – Cheeta llamó la atención de los demás. – Por si llegaran a atacar. –

-Cheeta-chan tiene razón. – Patie habló. – Será mejor que hagamos eso. –

-Bien, dividámonos. – Sherry tomó la iniciativa.

-Yo voy con ella. – Dufaux interrumpió.

-Sí, sí. – Sherry lo miró irritada. – Entonces Dufaux, Martel, Zeon y Kurumi dormirán en la misma habitación. –

-Me gusta la idea. – Zeon respondió con una sonrisa maldosa.

-¡¿Ehhh?! ¡Antes dijiste que no! – Gash gritó de nuevo.

-¡Cállate! – Brago lo miró con un aura negra.

-U-Unu… - Se escondió detrás de Kiyomaro. – S-Sí… -

-Bien. – Sherry continuó. – Ururu, Patie, A-Su y Elly estarán en el mismo cuarto. – Miró a los cuatro, quienes asintieron sin quejarse. – Koruru, Shiori, Megumi y Tio dormirán juntas. –

-¡Sí! – Tio chocó sus manos contra las de Koruru en forma de diversión.

-Eita, Hyde, Kiyomaro y Gash dormirán juntos. – Sherry prosiguió. – Rodeaux, Cheeta, Brago y yo estaremos en la misma habitación, ¿dudas? –

-¡Sí, yo! – Eita levantó la mano.

-¿Hm? – Brago lo miró amenazante.

-…No, nada. – Retrocedió unos pasos.

-Cinco habitaciones por favor. – Sherry sacó una tarjeta de crédito mientras le daban las cinco llaves.

-Aquí están las llaves. – La recepcionista le regresó la tarjeta junto a un ticket. – Disfruten su estancia. –

-Muchas gracias. – Guardó su tarjeta y luego repartió las cinco llaves.

-Bien, nos vemos después. – Dijo Megumi mientras se retiraba junto a Tio.

-¡Vamos, Koruru! – Tio jalaba a la pelirosa.

-¡Espera Tio-chan, más despacio! – Koruru no podía seguir el paso de la energética pelirroja.

-¡Juguemos un rato, Hyde! – Dijo Gash saltando a la espalda del chico.

-¡O-Oye, bájate! – Hyde empezó a saltar para tumbarlo. - ¡No soy tu caballo! –

-Estoy cansado. – Zeon le quitó la llave a Dufaux. – Iré a dormir un poco. –

-¡Ah, espérame Zeon! – Kurumi corrió a alcanzarlo.

-¿Nunca se separan? – Patie los miró irse.

-Yo también me voy. – Brago se fue junto a Sherry.

-Vayamos a pasear un rato. – Martel miró a Kiyomaro, Dufaux, Cheeta y Rodeaux. – ¿Les parece bien? –

-Sí, me agrada la idea. – Cheeta sonrió.

-Yo me quedaré aquí, diviértete. – Rodeaux le acarició la cabeza a Cheeta y después se fue detrás de Sherry y Brago.

-¿Quieres ir, Patie? – Ururu miró a su compañera.

-Me gustaría ir a comprar un vestido nuevo, este ya ha terminado muy dañado. – Dijo Patie mirando los daños en su traje.

-Ya veo, vamos entonces. – Ururu salió junto a Patie.

-Yo también estoy cansada. – Elly bostezó. – Vayamos a la habitación, A-Su. –

-Bien, entonces nos retiramos. – A-Su dio la vuelta y se fue junto a Elly.

-¿Nos vamos entonces? – Kiyomaro miró a Martel.

-¡Sí! – Sonrió y salió acompañada de Dufaux, Cheeta y Kiyomaro.

-¿Quieres hacer algo, Shiori-chan? – Eita miró a la chica que se quedó ahí.

-¿Cómo qué? – Shiori respondió con una sonrisa.

-Veamos… ¿Sabes jugar póker? – Eita sacó unas cartas.

-¡Sí, suena bien! – Shiori se retiró junto a Eita para jugar.

-¡Oye, no me dejes aquí…! – Hyde estaba en el suelo con Gash sentado sobre su espalda. - ¡Hey, Eita! –

-¡Unu, vamos a jugar más, Hyde! – Gash brincaba inocentemente en la espalda del chico.

-Estoy cansada… - Kurumi se dejó caer en la cama al lado de Zeon.

-¡Oye, no te pegues tanto! – Gruñó Zeon. – ¿Por qué te acuestas tan cerca de mí teniendo tanto espacio libre? Me asfixias. –

-Moo~ eres un gruñón. – Kurumi giró su cabeza, encontrándose con el rostro de Zeon a unos centímetros de distancia. – No me tienes ni un poco de respeto. –

-Tú tampoco lo tienes conmigo. – Respondió mirándola a los ojos. – Y no te ando diciendo nada. –

-Bruto. – Kurumi suspiró resignada. - ¿Cómo puede gustarme alguien como tú? –

-Oh, es cierto… - Cambió su mirada a una más calmada. – Aún no te doy una respuesta ¿verdad? Con tantos problemas terminé olvidándolo por completo. –

-No tienes que responder aún, puedo esperar. – Kurumi sonrió. – Después de todo…quiero que tus sentimientos sean verdaderos, hasta que ese día llegue, esperaré paciente…como tu amiga. –

-Realmente te conformas con cualquier pequeñez. – Sonrió divertido. – ¿Cómo esperas que me fije en ti si eres una conformista? –

-No soy una conformista… - Hizo un puchero mientras lo miraba. – Solamente soy feliz con estar cerca de ti. –

-Eso es ser conformista, idiota. – Zeon le dio un zape.

-¡Ay! – Se sobó el lugar afectado. – Bueno, bueno, es mi problema ¿no? Tampoco quiero obligarte a sentir por mí algo que no quieres, no estaría a gusto si eso pasara. –

-Me conoces muy bien y sabes que no diré algo que no sienta. – Suspiró. – No sé por qué aún no lo entiendes. –

-Precisamente porque te conozco es que sé que no lo dirías aunque lo sientas. – Inició otro puchero. – Eres demasiado terco como para admitir que tienes corazón. –

-¿Hm? ¿Realmente crees eso? – Sonrió divertido. – Te demostraré que te equivocas. –

-¿Eh? – Lo miró confundida. - ¿Cómo? –

-Idiota, no te lo diré. – Se giró para darle la espalda sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Eso es cruel! – Se sentó a su lado mientras lo zarandeaba. - ¡Vamos, dime! ¡Dímelo, Zeon! –

-No. – Soltó una risita de diversión. – Es tu castigo por decir eso. –

-¡Zeon eres un idiota! ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! – Kurumi continuó zarandeándolo. - ¡Vamos, dímelo~! –

* * *

-¿Cómo serán nuestras vidas…a partir de ahora? – Cheeta estaba sentada al lado de Dufaux en la banca.

-No lo sé. – Kiyomaro respondió, estaba sentado al lado de Martel en la misma banca. – Pero será sumamente pesado desde hoy. –

-Tienes razón. – Continuó Martel, estando al lado de Dufaux. – Pero esos niños dependen de nosotros, no podemos dejarlos a su suerte. –

-También nos buscan a nosotros. – Dufaux habló. – Estaríamos en el mismo peligro con o sin ellos. –

-Es cierto. – Kiyomaro suspiró. – Es mejor permanecer unidos para sobrevivir a todo esto. –

-Sí, tienes razón… - Martel también suspiró. – Tenemos que crear un mundo ideal para las personas como nosotros… -

-Sí… - Cheeta miró al cielo. – Un mundo…donde no tengan que huir ni sean temidos. –

-¿Pero podremos hacerlo? – Kiyomaro cuestionó.

-Podemos lograrlo si nos deshacemos de esos enemigos. – Dufaux agregó.

-¿Hablas de ese tal Clear y Reiko? – Cheeta lo miró. – Pero son realmente fuertes. –

-Ese Clear…atacó a su propio compañero. – Martel respondió con algo de coraje. – No dudará en atacarnos. –

-Tenemos que encontrar a los demás humanos con habilidades y quitárselas. – Kiyomaro continuó. – Cuando logremos eso, atacaremos sin dudar a esas personas. –

-Sí, tienes razón. – Dufaux levantó la mirada. – Primero salvaremos a los que poseen habilidades, y luego nos libraremos de esas personas. –

Una brisa refrescante comenzó a soplar, la gente caminaba alejándose y el cielo se volvió rojo.

-Está atardeciendo. – Cheeta se puso de pie. – Debemos volver. –

-Sí, ha sido un día agotador. – Martel la imitó.

-Vámonos entonces. – Kiyomaro se levantó y les sonrió.

Dufaux asintió y se puso de pie, los cuatro caminaron de regreso al hotel, el cual estaba a dos cuadras de distancia.

* * *

-Ya volvimos. – Dufaux abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró junto a Martel.

-¡Shh! – Zeon les hizo una seña para que guardaran silencio, Kurumi estaba dormida en la cama. – Está descansando. – Dijo en voz baja.

-La batalla la dejó agotada. – Martel la vio con una sonrisa. – Ha estado esforzándose mucho últimamente. –

-¿Ya cenaron? – Dufaux preguntó.

-Sí, la compañera de Koruru nos trajo comida. – Zeon respondió. – Después de comer cayó agotada. –

-Ya veo. – Martel rio un poco. – Me daré una ducha. – Tomó una mochila y se metió al baño.

-¿No se supone que te quedarías a dormir? – Dufaux miró a Zeon.

-Sí, pero estuvo dando lata y no me dejó. – Zeon estaba sentado al lado de Kurumi en la cama con las piernas cruzadas. – Y al último fue ella quien se quedó dormida. –

-Ya veo. – Dufaux sonrió un poco. – Iré por algo de cenar, no me tardo. – Dijo esto y salió de la habitación.

-Vale. – Respondió mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas en la cama. – Aquí esperaré. – Usó sus manos cruzadas como almohada y miró fijamente al techo.

-Umm… - Kurumi, dormida, se movió un poco, terminando recargada en el pecho Zeon.

-¿Uh? – Se extrañó de sentirla sobre él. - ¿Está dormida? Qué fastidio. – Se dio la media vuelta para acomodarla de manera que quedaron frente a frente. - ¿Quieres una prueba? Bien, te la daré. – Tomó a la chica de la barbilla y la besó en los labios por unos momentos, después se separó y sonrió mientras la miraba fijamente. – Buenas noches, Kurumi. – La abrazó de la cintura y no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido gracias al cansancio y la paz que tenía en ese momento.

-Ya volví. – Dufaux entró en la habitación, sonrió un poco al ver la forma en que estaban dormidos ambos chicos. – Son unos críos. – Tomó la sábana y los cobijó, después puso la comida en una mesita y esperó a que Martel saliera de bañarse.

-¿Y los niños? – Martel salió del baño mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla.

-Ahí. – Dufaux apuntó a la cama cerca de la puerta.

-Ya veo… - Soltó una risita y luego se sentó junto a Dufaux en la otra cama, la cual estaba al lado de la ventana. – Supongo que dormiremos juntos como cuando éramos niños. –

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hicimos eso. – Abrió las loncheras y tomó una para comenzar a cenar.

-Sí, mucho. – Martel hizo lo mismo. – Eran buenos tiempos ¿verdad? –

Dufaux asintió. - ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿9 años? –

-Más o menos. – Martel comenzó a hacer cálculos.

-Ya veo. – Dufaux prosiguió su cena en silencio.

-Y pensar que dos pequeños tan inocentes…estén cumpliendo una dolorosa tarea. – Martel miró a Zeon y a Kurumi.

-Ellos lo decidieron por sí solos. – Dufaux la tomó del hombro. – Lo más que podemos hacer es apoyarlos y ayudarlos. –

-Sí, tienes razón. – Martel sonrió. – Nadie más…será herido. –

Continuaron cenando en silencio. Todos los demás ya estaban en sus habitaciones dormidos, exceptuando a Gash, quien estaba parado frente a la ventana viendo al cielo confundido.

-¿Unu? ¿Por qué…? – La ligera brisa que entraba por la ventana abierta movía sus cabellos dorados. - ¿Por qué tengo…este mal presentimiento? –

Decidió no darle mucha importancia, cerró la ventana y regresó a su cama junto a Hyde para dormir sin despertar a sus compañeros…

* * *

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Tsubasa-kun? – Iori estaba sentada sobre una pila de agua viendo a un chico de 10 años de cabello rojo y ojos dorados.

-Supongo que va siendo tiempo de encontrarme con ella. – El chico sonrió. – Ha pasado un tiempo desde que la vi. –

-¿Podrás cumplir tu misión? – Reiko estaba al lado de él.

-Tal vez. – Tsubasa saltó al barandal y se paró sobre él. – Pero primero cumpliré mi objetivo, lo demás vendrá después. –

-Si Dave-sama se entera, serás asesinado. – Iori sonrió. - ¿Te arriesgarás tanto por la portadora de Suzaku? –

-Kurumi-chan es especial, no puedo dejarla con carne podrida. – El chico volteó a ver el hotel, logrando observar con una vista a larga distancia a través de las paredes y con tanta claridad el lugar donde Kurumi y Zeon dormían juntos. – Eso es todo. –

-Bueno, esperamos buenos resultados Tsubasa-san. – Reiko se elevó un poco para abrazarlo del cuello. – No cometas ningún error, ¿de acuerdo? –

-No tienen que preocuparse por mí. – Tsubasa sonrió con maldad. – Sé perfectamente bien lo que hago. –

Los tres desaparecieron en silencio, bajo la luz de la Luna de esa fría noche…

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Esa fue la parte 7 del especial 1, espero que les haya gustado owo**

 **Bueno, ¿qué les puedo decir? Esperen el próximo capítulo que ya comenzaremos lo bueno XDD ¡Se vienen sorpresas inesperadas!**

 **Esto fue todo. Dudas, comentarios, traumas, quejas, criticas y demás déjenlos en los reviews y responderé en la próxima actua C:**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	8. Recuerdos Borrosos, La Oscuridad Bajo el

**BOKURA NO GASH BELL!**

 **Especial 1: "Symphony of the Shattered World"**

 **Parte 8: "Recuerdos Borrosos, La Oscuridad Bajo el Sol"**

 _-¡¿Por qué?! – Kurumi estaba llorando mientras estaba encerrada. - ¡¿Por qué me traicionaron?! –_

 _-Quiero vivir…y para eso tú… - La chica rubia desvió la mirada._

 _-¡Yo quiero salvarlos! ¡¿Por qué me traicionan?! – Dijo mientras se ponía de pie con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas con desesperación._

 _-Adiós…Kurumi. – Exclamó el chico mientras una barrera transparente los rodeaba a la chica rubia y a él._

 _En ese momento el enorme edificio comenzó a agrietarse de las paredes y en cuestión de segundos empezó a derrumbarse, cayendo los grandes escombros encima de la joven pelinegra fuera de la barrera._

 _-¡NO~! – Fue el grito desesperado de Kurumi poco antes de ser aplastada por los grandes pedazos del edificio que caían…_

* * *

-¡¿Eh…?! – Exclamó Kurumi mientras despertaba de golpe y se sentaba en la cama, estaba jadeando y sudando. - ¿Eso fue…un sueño? –

-¿Oh? Ya despertaste. – Dijo Zeon viéndola tranquilamente, se encontraba saliendo del baño mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla, vestía un short y una playera desmangada de color blanco. – Sí que eres floja. – Soltó una risita burlona mientras aventaba la toalla a la cama.

-Zeon… - Murmuró un poco más calmada, soltó un suspiro profundo y revisó el lugar. - ¿Dónde están Dufaux y Martel? –

-Salieron hace un rato a buscar algo para desayunar junto a Sherry, Kiyomaro y A-Su. – Respondió con tranquilidad.

-Ya veo… - Dirigió su mirada hacia él y luego la desvió. – Yo… -

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _-¿Quieres una prueba? Bien, te la daré. – Tomó a la chica de la barbilla y la besó en los labios por unos momentos, después se separó y sonrió mientras la miraba fijamente. – Buenas noches, Kurumi. – La abrazó de la cintura y no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido…_

 ** _-Fin del Flashback-_**

-¡¿Eh?! – Exclamó confundida al ver aquellas imágenes en su mente.

-¿Hm? – Zeon volteó a verla extrañado de su exclamo sorpresivo. - ¿Sucede algo? –

-¿Eh? N-No… - Murmuró negando con la cabeza. – Estoy bien… -

-¿Enserio? – Preguntó mirándola, Kurumi solo asintió con la cabeza. – Entonces está bien. –

-Sí… - Suspiró y luego se levantó. - ¿Y mi ropa? –

-Martel la puso por allá. – Apuntó a una pequeña cajonera. – Te desvistió anoche mientras dormías. –

-Ya veo, gracias. – Dijo poniéndose de pie, caminó a la cajonera y sacó un vestido de distintos tonos rosas. Comenzó a desvestirse y quedarse solo en ropa interior.

-¡¿Q-Qué crees que haces?! – Exclamó Zeon algo sonrojado y nervioso.

-¿Hm? ¿Sucede algo? – Dijo volteando a verlo confundida.

-¡No-No deberías cambiarte así tan de repente! – Exclamó desviando la mirada. - ¡Avísame al menos! –

-¿Por qué? Siempre he sido así desde que éramos niños. – Dijo mientras se vestía. – Hasta solíamos bañarnos juntos. –

-S-Sí, pero… - Murmuró sonrojado intentando aguantar sus ganas de voltear. – Bah, qué más da…es tu culpa. –

- _"¿Qué fue eso?" –_ Se preguntó mentalmente Kurumi mientras se acomodaba el vestido, se detuvo por unos momentos mientras ponía los dedos sobre sus labios un tanto confundida. – _"¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?" –_ Miró de reojo a Zeon sin apartar los dedos de su boca. – _"No, Zeon nunca haría eso, ¿fue un sueño?" –_

-¿Hm? – Zeon volteó de reojo al sentir que alguien lo observaba. - ¿Qué? –

-¿Eh? Na-Nada. – Dijo dándole la espalda y soltando un suspiro de alivio. – _"Sí, solo fue un sueño." –_ Sonrió relajada y terminó de cambiarse, después tomó un cepillo y comenzó a peinar su cabello.

-¿Ah? – Murmuró confundido ante las reacciones de la chica. – Niña loca. – Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y la miraba.

-Oye, Zeon-... – Kurumi fue interrumpida por una potente explosión venida de afuera. - ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – Volteó inmediatamente confundida.

-¡No lo sé! – Exclamó Zeon dirigiéndose a la ventana para ver. - ¡¿Un ataque enemigo?! –

-¡Duele…! – Murmuró Kurumi con dolor mientras apretaba sus manos contra sus ojos soltando quejidos de dolor.

-¡¿Kurumi?! – Zeon corrió hacia ella y la abrazó de los hombros. - ¿Es un efecto secundario? ¡Maldición! ¡Te dije que no debías usar tus habilidades físicas! ¡¿Por qué nunca me escuchas?! –

Kurumi negó con la cabeza sin dejar de quejarse. – Este es…un dolor diferente… - Murmuró mientras intentaba calmar su dolor. – Alguien…alguien está…llamando a mí poder… -

-¡Chicos! – Koruru entró a la habitación alterada. - ¡Aparecieron los enemigos! ¡Ya coloqué una barrera para sellar este lugar! –

-Bien. – Dijo Zeon mientras cargaba a Kurumi y la sentaba en la cama. – Koruru quédate con ella, yo iré a ver. – Después dirigió su mirada a la chica pelinegra. - Tú espérame aquí. –

-Puedo pelear… - Murmuró tratando de mirarlo.

-Agradezco tus esfuerzos, pero no estás en condiciones de pelear y no quiero que te arriesgues. – Dijo mientras la tomaba de los hombros. – Yo puedo encargarme de esto, así que obedéceme y quédate aquí. –

-¡Pero…! – Kurumi quiso reclamar, pero Zeon le puso un dedo en la boca para callarla y la beso en la frente. - ¿Zeon…? –

-Volveré por ti, lo prometo. – Dijo con una sonrisa y después se teletransportó fuera del hotel.

En las calles estaban sus compañeros mamodos, en los interiores del edificio estaban los guardianes presentes (Kiyomaro, Martel, Dufaux, A-Su y Sherry no habían vuelto aún) y al frente de ellos estaban Reiko e Iori.

-¡Tú de nuevo…! – Exclamó Zeon mirando a Reiko frustrado.

-Oh, nos volvemos a ver. – Reiko sonrió. - ¿Y tú novia? –

-¡Cállate maldita! – Zeon saltó furioso hacia ella dispuesto a golpearla.

-¡Zeon, detente! – Exclamó Tio desde el suelo.

-¿Qué? – Murmuró Zeon mientras miraba a Tio de reojo, después una pared transparente lo electrocutó y le lanzó con fuerza hacia el suelo.

-¡Zeon-nii! – Gash saltó y logró atrapar a su hermano.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! – Gritó Zeon irritado.

-No lo sabemos, pero lo controla ella. – Hyde apuntó a Iori.

-Es un placer conocerlos. – Iori hizo una reverencia. – Mi nombre es Iori, y este es Tengu. – Extendió su mano derecha y a su lado apareció una criatura extraña con brazos planos y una capa grande. – Mi lindo amigo es el tercer hermano de los Akuryou. –

-Tengan cuidado. – Patie se puso cerca de Gash y de Zeon. – Esa cosa desaparece y repele todo lo que lo ataque. –

-Gracias por la advertencia. – Dijo Zeon sarcástico. - ¡¿Por qué rayos no lo dijiste antes de que me estrellara contra él?! – Gritó frustrado.

-¡Acabemos con ellas entonces! – Exclamó Rodeaux mientras dos alas de murciélago blancas con rojo aparecían en su espalda. - _¡Ragyuuga! –_

- _Qué tonto. –_ Murmuró Tengu mientras su pared transparente aparecía y rebotaba el ataque.

- _¡Seishiru! –_ Tio los cubrió a todos del ataque regresado.

-¡¿Acaso no oíste lo que acabo de decir?! – Le reclamó Patie frustrada.

-¡¿Y yo como iba a saber que la podía mover de lugar?! – Exclamó Rodeaux irritado.

* * *

-Kurumi... – Tsubasa apreció en la habitación frente a ambas chicas. - ¿Dónde está mi consuelo? ¿Dónde está tu verdadera naturaleza? Tú…aún no entiendes la importancia de tus actos ¿verdad? – Dijo mientras levantaba su mano y la apuntaba hacia ellas.

-¿Eh…? – Kurumi lo miró sorprendida.

-¡¿Quién eres?! – Exclamó Koruru.

- _Feidomu. –_ Tsubasa lanzó una potente llamarada contra ambas, causando una explosión y lanzándolas hacia afuera por la ventana.

-¡¿Qué?! – Brago volteó hacia atrás al escuchar la explosión.

-¡Koruru! – Hyde gritó mientras saltaba para atraparla.

-¡KURUMI! – Exclamó preocupado Zeon saltando hacia ella, pero fue repelido por una potente llamarada que lo golpeó y lo lanzó contra el suelo.

-No la toques. – Dijo Tsubasa levitando en el cielo.

-Maldición… - Kurumi, a pesar de sus heridas, se puso de pie y miró a Tsubasa, quien se paró frente a ella.

-Tú no perteneces a ellos y lo sabes. – Dijo Tsubasa mientras extendía su mano hacia Kurumi. – Ven conmigo, el Ayakashi debe despertar, ese es tu destino. –

-¡¿Despertar el Ayakashi que persigue mi alma y ser dominada por él es mi destino?! – Exclamó Furiosa mientras lo miraba. - ¡No soy como ustedes! ¡No me amontones con sus gustos! ¡Puedes comerte esa mierda de destino! ¡Yo pelearé contra ustedes! –

-¿Negarás tu destino y protegerás al portador del dragón? – Tsubasa la miró fijamente.

-¡Exacto! – Exclamó ella con firmeza.

-¿Por qué? – Murmuró Tsubasa bajando la mano.

-¿Por qué? ¡No tengo que darte explicaciones! –

-Finalmente llegaste al punto en que perdiste todo…eres tan terca. – Tsubasa apuntó su mano hacia ellos. – _Feidomusen. –_

Una bola de fuego enorme fue dirigida hacia los niños.

- _¡Gigano Feisu! –_ Kurumi lanzó una bola similar y colapsaron entre sí.

 _-¡Ai Gurabirei! –_ Brago tumbó a Tengu con su hechizo.

 _-¡Jikiruga! –_ Hyde aprovechó para atacar a Tengu.

 _-¡Zerusen! –_ Koruru atacó a Iori.

 _-¡Gigano Saisu! –_ Tio ayudó a Koruru a atacar a Iori.

 _-¡Zakeruga! –_ Gash disparó contra Reiko.

 _-¡Akuru! –_ Patie unió su ataque con el de Gash, fortificándolo y atacando de lleno a Reiko.

-Negar al Ayakashi es negarte a ti misma. – Dijo Tsubasa viéndola fijamente. – Negarte tú misma…es negarme a mí. –

-¿Negarte…? Eso es…de ninguna manera. - Kurumi miró los ojos del chico y se paralizó. – _"¡No puede ser…!" –_ Vagos recuerdos vinieron a su memoria, recuerdos borrosos perdidos en el tiempo.

-No, incluso si intentas negarlo, no tiene sentido… - Tsubasa sonrió de manera diabólica. – Porque…el primero que niegue a este mundo seré yo. –

-¿Qué…? – Kurumi estaba inmóvil ante las imágenes que estaba viendo en su mente.

-¡¿Kurumi…?! – Zeon quiso acercarse a ella, pero Avarita apareció y lo repelió. - ¡Aléjate de mí, maldita cosa! –

 _-¿A dónde piensas ir, mocoso? –_ Avaritia sonrió mientras intentaba morder a Zeon.

-Bien. – Detrás de Tsubasa apareció un fénix negro de doble ala y 8 colas. – ¡Te demostraré con mi propio poder el significado de nuestro propósito! –

-¡Mi poder no se basa en su propósito! – Exclamó Kurumi mirándolo fijamente. - ¡Yo tengo…algo que deseo proteger! – Suzaku apareció detrás de ella en ese momento.

-¡Kurumi, no lo hagas! – Hyde intentó detenerla, pero Tengu lo golpeó.

- _¡No interfieran en nuestro camino! –_ Exclamó Tengu golpeando a Brago.

-Débiles, ¡son tan débiles! – Reiko rio mientras golpeaba a Patie y a Gash.

-¿Este es todo su potencial? – Iori pateó a Tio. - ¡Patético! –

-¡Ven por mí, Kurumi! – Tsubasa apareció una espada en sus manos mientras sus ojos dorados adquirían unas ondas dentro de ellos.

 _-Sorudo Feishiru. -_ Los ojos de Kurumi se volvieron rojos y apareció una espada en su mano. - ¡Voy a derrotarte, Nii-san! –

Todos se quedaron petrificados ante el grito de Kurumi.

-¿Nii…san…? – Murmuró Zeon mientras veía fijamente a la pelinegra…

* * *

 **¡Yahallo! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Esta fue la parte 8 del especial 1 de Bokura, espero que les haya gustado uwu**

 **¡A que no se esperaban que Kurumi tuviera un hermano! JUASJUASJUAS XDDD Lo sé, fue mi as bajo la manga (?)**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, criticas, traumas y demás pueden dejarlos en los reviews y con gusto los contestaré n.n**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	9. ¡Pelea, Hermano Mayor! La Decisión Final

-¡Ven por mí, Kurumi! – Tsubasa apareció una espada en sus manos mientras sus ojos dorados adquirían unas ondas dentro de ellos.

 _-Sorudo Feishiru. -_ Los ojos de Kurumi se volvieron rojos y aparecía una espada en su mano. - ¡Voy a derrotarte, Nii-san! –

Todos se quedaron petrificados ante el grito de Kurumi.

-¿Nii…san…? – Murmuró Zeon mientras veía fijamente a la pelinegra…

 **BOKURA NO GASH BELL!**

 **Especial 1: "Symphony of the Shattered World"**

 **Parte 9: "¡Pelea, Hermano Mayor! La Decisión Final"**

-¿Nii-san…? – Murmuró Zeon nuevamente sin creerlo.

-Si esos son tus pensamientos… - Tsubasa corrió hacia ella con su espada al frente al igual que su Ayakashi voló hacia Suzaku. - ¡Entonces intenta mostrarme lo que puedes hacer! –

-¡Te lo mostraría incluso sin que me lo pidieras! – Kurumi tomó firme su espada y corrió hacia él al igual que Suzaku.

Los movimientos que ambos hermanos realizaron fueron demasiado rápidos para la vista de los demás: unos cabellos rojos pertenecientes a Tsubasa fueron cortados por la espada de Kurumi, el pelirrojo sonrió y al poco tiempo su hermana mostró una expresión de dolor debido a que la filosa espada del chico logró hacer un corte profundo en su brazo, del cual comenzó a escurrir sangre.

-¡Kurumi! – Zeon quiso ir a ayudarla, pero Avaritia lo empujó.

 _-¡Tú oponente soy yo! –_ Exclamó Avaritia mientras corría hacia Zeon.

-Maldición… - Kurumi cayó de rodillas al suelo cuando el Ayakashi de su hermano comenzó a morder a Suzaku en el ala derecha. - ¡Duele…! –

-Kurumi… - Tsubasa la miró de reojo. – Eres mi…eres mi hermana pequeña Kurumi ¿no? –

-¡Cállate…! – Kurumi se levantó y corrió hacia él para atacarlo.

Tsubasa esquivó la espada de Kurumi con facilidad y luego la cortó en el pecho con la suya.

-Estaba tan feliz, Kurumi… - Dijo el pelirrojo mientras la empujaba y le cortaba cerca del ojo izquierdo con su espada. – Pensaba que tú y yo seríamos capaces de estar juntos de nuevo… -

-¡ARGH…! – Exclamó Kurumi cayendo al suelo mientras se quejaba del dolor.

-¡Kurumi! – Hyde quiso ayudarla, pero rápidamente fue golpeado por Tengu. – Maldición… -

-¡No estorben en nuestro camino! – Exclamó Reiko mientras atacaba a Tio y a Koruru.

El Ayakashi de Tsubasa cortó el ala derecha de Suzaku y Kurumi comenzó a retorcerse del dolor recibido debido a la conexión con su demonio.

-Es una lástima, pero tú ya no puedes venir conmigo. – Tsubasa enterró su espada en el hombro derecho de Kurumi mientras la miraba fijamente.

-¡AHHH! – Gritó adolorida ante todo el daño sufrido.

-Ahora eres diferente, ¿verdad Kurumi? – Tsubasa enterró más la espada en el hombro de la pequeña pelinegra.

-¡AHHH! – Kurumi estaba inmóvil por el dolor y las heridas que había sufrido. - ¡Aléjate de mí! –

- _¡Zakeru! –_ Gash atacó a Tsubasa.

 _-Feidomu. –_ Tsubasa contraatacó al niño. - ¡No se metan en asuntos ajenos! _¡Teo Feidomusen! –_ Un tornado de fuego salió de su palma y atacó a todos los niños con dicho ataque.

 _-¡Giga Ra Seishiru! –_ Tio encerró a Tsubasa en la barrera, haciendo que su propio ataque lo hiriera.

 _-_ ¡Estúpida mocosa! – Iori golpeó a Tio, haciendo que el Giga Ra Seishiru desapareciera. - ¡No interfieran! –

-¡ALEJATE DE MI KURUMI! – Zeon pateó a Tsubasa, alejándolo de Kurumi. - ¡No la toques! –

-Tch…Tú otra vez… - Tsubasa miró fijamente a Zeon. – Bien, te acabaré primero, ¡Belial! –

Belial unificó sus colas en una poderosa lanza, la cual enterró en el pecho de Suzaku y lo hizo desaparecer, Kurumi comenzó a retorcerse de dolor mientras soltaba fuertes quejidos y brotaba un chorrito de sangre de su boca.

-¡Maldito…! – Zeon corrió hacia Tsubasa dispuesto a golpéalo. - ¡Lo pagarás! –

Tsubasa logró esquivar el ataque de Zeon y lo golpeó en el cuello tratando de noquearlo, pero el chico lo soportó.

-¡No me derrotarás tan fácil! – Zeon apuntó hacia Tsubasa rápidamente. - _¡Teo Zakeru! –_

 _-¡Feidomusen! –_ Tsubasa contraatacó inmediatamente.

 _-¡Dioga Ragyuuru!/¡Suou Giakuru! –_ Rodeaux y Patie atacaron con sus ataques más fuertes a Iori.

 _-¡Chaajiru Saifodon!/¡Gigano Jikiruga! –_ Tio y Hyde lanzaron sus mejores hechizos contra Tengu.

 _-¡Dioga Gurabidon!/¡Jio Ra Zerudo!/ –_ Brago y Koruru lanzaron ataques de nivel alto contra Reiko.

 _-¡Jiou Renzu Zakeruga! –_ Gash atacó a Avaritia con su hechizo.

- _¡Teo Zakeru! –_ Zeon atacó a Tsubasa, pero estaba algo cansado debido a las heridas que el joven le había impartido ya.

- _¡Feidomu! –_ Tsubasa contraatacó y después apareció detrás de Zeon, pateándolo y estrellándolo contra la pared del hotel.

-Zeon… - Kurumi lo miró de reojo, pero estaba demasiado dañada como para poder moverse.

-¿Qué ocurre, Kurumi? – Tsubasa sacó su espada del hombro de la chica y la miró fijamente. – Este no puede ser el final…después de pelear conmigo, ya no podrás hacer lo que quieras, ¿entiendes? – El pelirrojo sonrió y cortó a Kurumi en el pecho.

-¡Duele…! – Se quejó Kurumi mientras se retorcía un poco.

-Comprendes lo que te estoy haciendo, ¿no es así? – Tsubasa se agachó un poco hacia ella y la miró. - ¿Lo entiendes, Kurumi? – Su mirada cambió rápidamente a una furiosa. - ¡¿LO ENTIENDES?! –

Kurumi abrió sus ojos y miró a Tsubasa con firmeza, el pelirrojo suspiró y desvió la mirada.

-Vaya, vaya. – Tsubasa se puso de pie y luego volvió a verla. – Que niña tan terca. – El pelirrojo desapareció su espada al igual que a Belial. – Te daré otra oportunidad. –

Tsubasa tronó los dedos y se elevó en el cielo, Iori, Reiko y Tengu hicieron lo mismo mientras que Avaritia desapareció. Todos se quedaron mirándolos fijamente y el pelirrojo dirigió su mirada a Kurumi.

-Escucha cuidadosamente, Kurumi: mañana al amanecer regresaré. – Dijo Tsubasa viéndola. – Hasta entonces… – Tengu extendió su capa, los envolvió a todos en una especie de capullo formado por su capa y desaparecieron del lugar.

-Tsubasa… - Murmuró Hyde mirando al lugar donde segundos antes había estado el hermano de Kurumi. -

-¡Kurumi! – Zeon corrió hacia ella y la tomó en sus brazos. - ¡Resiste, Kurumi! –

-Nii-san… - Fue el murmuro de Kurumi antes de quedar inconsciente.

-¡Kurumi! – Exclamó Hyde corriendo hacia ella atraída por el grito de Zeon.

-¡Kurumi-chan! – Gash llegó corriendo hacia ellos junto a los demás.

-¡Tio, usa Saifojio! – Hyde miró a la pelirroja.

-¡Entiendo! – Tio levantó sus manos. - _¡Saifojio! -_

* * *

-¡Ah! – Kurumi se levantó de golpe, estaba en la habitación del hotel y a su lado estaba Hyde cuidándola, la pelinegra cubrió su rostro con su mano algo decaída, tenía vendas en varias partes de su cuerpo y seguía un poco adolorida. – Está vivo…ahora lo recuerdo, Hyde. – El chico no respondió. – Mis memorias perdidas…la sombra tenebrosa de la que intentaba huir…él siempre me defendía y yo solo lloraba…Sí…ese era Tsubasa-niisan. –

-Tsubasa regresó después de todo. – Dijo Hyde mirándola fijamente. - ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – Preguntó sin retirar su mirada de ella.

-Yo…yo voy a… - Kurumi cubrió su rostro con ambas manos algo desesperada. – No lo sé… ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? – Hyde la miró fijamente unos segundos, después se retiró en silencio y la joven agachó la mirada luego de bajar su mano derecha. – Nii-san… -

* * *

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde lo acontecido, el reloj marcaba las 4:17am y Kurumi se encontraba caminando en círculos por los pasillos del hotel. Debido a sus heridas y la falta de sueño Zeon había sufrido fiebre y decidieron que lo mejor sería que durmiera con Gash ya que su habitación era más cómoda mientras Kiyomaro se iba a dormir junto a Martel y Dufaux al igual que Eita se fue con Sherry y Hyde con Shiori.

La pelinegra había estado pensando todo ese tiempo en lo sucedido con su hermano, miró unos segundos la Luna llena que resplandecía en el cielo y asintió en silencio, rápidamente se giró para dirigirse a la habitación de Gash, tocando sutilmente a la puerta, la cual fue abierta por el menor de los Bell a los pocos segundos.

-Ummm… ¿Podría hablar con Zeon…? – Kurumi estaba parada frente a la puerta ligeramente nerviosa.

-¿Puedes venir en la mañana? Zeon-nii está muy cansado. – Respondió el rubio amablemente.

-Lo sé…pero, por favor, déjame verlo. – Dijo con cierta firmeza reflejada en su expresión. - ¡No tendría sentido si se lo digo mañana! De lo contrario… -

-¿Nu? ¿De lo contrario qué? – Preguntó Gash, quien la miró fijamente confundido, pero Kurumi no respondió. - ¿Unu? –

-¿Eh? No… - Murmuró negando la cabeza. – E-Está bien, lamento haber venido a estas horas. – Dijo Kurumi haciendo una reverencia y dándose la vuelta. – Buenas noches. –

-Unu, buenas noches… - Murmuró Gash confundido regresando a la habitación en silencio.

Kurumi abrió una de las ventanas con cuidado y salió del hotel en silencio, apareciendo sus dos alas rojas en su espalda para volar con dirección al horizonte…

* * *

En las afueras de la ciudad de Hong Kong se encontraban unas pequeñas montañas desoladas en la mitad de la nada, sobre una se podía admirar a Tsubasa recostado mientras miraba fijamente el cielo…de repente una presencia conocida fue sentida por el pelirrojo, quien sonrió ligeramente alegre girando su rostro un poco a la derecha, observando como su hermana menor se aproximaba volando hacia él.

Una vez Kurumi estuvo lo suficientemente cerca descendió a un lado de Tsubasa, desapareciendo sus alas, el pelirrojo solamente se sentó en el suelo sin mirarla.

-Es una buena noche, ¿no es así, Kurumi? – Preguntó Tsubasa sonriente.

-Tienes razón, Tsubasa-niisan. – Respondió Kurumi con una sonrisa sin girarse a verlo.

-Veo que lo has recordado. – Dijo Tsubasa poniéndose de pie. – Estoy feliz. –

-Yo también estoy feliz. – Respondió ella sin verlo aún.

-¿Y bien? – Preguntó Tsubasa girándose parcialmente para verla. - ¿Qué has decidido? –

-No lo sé… - Respondió Kurumi bajando la mirada decidida. – Pero debo seguir luchando. –

-Ya veo… - Dijo Tsubasa sereno mientras Belial aparecía, seguido de Suzaku.

-¡AHHHH~! – Fue el grito de ambos cuando se giraron rápidamente para lanzarse un golpe con fuerza, cuando sus puños chocaron una pequeña onda de viento se formó por unos segundos y tanto Belial como Suzaku comenzaron a pelear también.

En ese momento, dentro de una cueva oscura llena de cristales de diferentes formas y tamaños, tres esferas de cristal ubicadas en atriles antiguos en distintas partes de la cueva se iluminaron: la del lado sur se iluminó de color azul con una Luna dibujada dentro, la del este estaba iluminada de color rojo con un Sol dibujado en su interior, y finalmente la del norte brillaba de color dorado, de las tres era la de mayor tamaño y dentro tenía dibujado la unión de la Luna y el Sol de las dos esferas anteriores en una especie de eclipse…Repentinamente el símbolo del Sol apareció dibujado de color rojo en la frente de Kurumi.

-¿Qué…? – Murmuró confundida al sentir un ardor provenir de su frente.

-¡¿Unu…?! – Murmuró Gash confundido al sentir un ardor provenir de su pecho superior, jaló rápidamente su playera hacia abajo para ver la razón de su dolor, percatándose de que el símbolo de un Sol y una Luna unidas en una especie de eclipse se dibujó en esa parte de color dorado. - ¿Q-Qué…? –

-¡¿Ah?! – Exclamó Zeon abriendo los ojos de golpe cuando el símbolo de una Luna se dibujó en su espalda alta de color azul quemándolo ligeramente.

-¿Zeon-nii? – Preguntó Gash mirándolo fijamente.

-¡Ahhh~! – Gritó Kurumi cuando un fuerte puñetazo de su hermano la hizo golpear contra una montaña rocosa, rápidamente se recuperó para lanzarle un golpe y detener el que su hermano le había lanzado, pero Tsubasa también detuvo el golpe de ella.

-Oh…esto es… - Murmuró Tsubasa sonriendo mientras unas pequeñas llamas se emitían de sus manos que luchaban contra las de ella. - ¿Qué te sucede, Kurumi? Eres muy diferente de la chica que eras ayer… ¿Qué te hizo cambiar así? –

-Cállate… - Murmuró Kurumi con furia mientras lo empujaba con más fuerza con sus puños, repentinamente el símbolo de Sol en su frente comenzó a brillar de color rojo vivo, llamando la atención del pelirrojo.

-Ya veo…has aceptado el poder del Ayakashi en tu cuerpo, ¡muy bien! ¡Eso es muy bueno! – Exclamó Tsubasa emocionado, acercando su rostro al de Kurumi con una sonrisa. – Esto es lo que eres realmente… ¡Libera más poder, Kurumi! – Dijo dándole un cabezazo para patearla sucesivamente mientras que Belial tumbaba a Suzaku en el suelo. - ¡Libera tu poder hasta que se acerque al mío! –

Kurumi se levantó en un movimiento rápido y corrió hacia Tsubasa al igual que Suzaku lo hizo con Belial, el pelirrojo para excitado con la situación, rápidamente golpeó a Kurumi en el rostro haciendo que sangre saliera de su boca, mientras que Belial comenzaba a morder a Suzaku en una de sus alas.

-Unu… ¿Estás bien, Zeon-nii? – Preguntó Gash mirando a su hermano, quien se había levantado de la cama. – Dufaux dijo que no deberías esforzarte. – El rubio, al ver que su hermano jadeaba, se preocupó.

-¿Qué sucede, Zeon? – Preguntó Dufaux mirándolo, el rubio mayor acababa de entrar a la habitación.

Zeon rápidamente levantó la vista y lo miró fijamente. – Llévame a dónde se encuentra Kurumi. -

-¡Wahhh~! – Gritó Kurumi adolorida cuando unas llamas provocadas por Tsubasa comenzaron a quemarla.

-¡No es suficiente, Kurumi! ¡Aún no es suficiente! – Exclamó Tsubasa manteniendo sus llamas. - ¿Qué estás haciendo, hermanita? –

-¡Cállate! – Exclamó Kurumi deshaciendo las llamas de Tsubasa para liberarse. - _¡Feisiruga! –_

 _-¡Feidomu! –_ Exclamó Tsubasa contratacando al mismo tiempo que Belial contraatacaba la llamarada de Suzaku con la suya.

 _-_ Unu…por favor, Kiyomaro. – Suplicó Gash al lado de Zeon viendo al pelinegro (quien estaba parado al lado de Dufaux).

 _-_ No podemos Gash. – Respondió Kiyomaro preocupado. – Sería demasiado peligroso. –

 _-_ No sabemos qué pasaría si nos acercamos. – Apoyó Dufaux mirando a Zeon.

-Ellos están peleando. – Dijo Zeon agachando ligeramente la mirada.

-Unu…da miedo, mucho miedo. – Apoyó Gash levantando la mirada hacia Kiyomaro. – Pero… ¡Pero tengo que ir! –

-Gash… - Murmuró Zeon mirándolo.

-¡Tengo que ir! ¡Tengo que hacer lo que pueda! – Prosiguió Gash con una mirada firme. - ¡Porque hice una promesa con Zeon-nii y Kurumi-chan! –

-Gash… - Dijo Zeon asombrado de su firmeza. – Sí, y yo también iré. –

-¡Unu! – Asintió Gash. – Por favor, Kiyomaro, Dufaux, por favor. – Suplicó mirando a los mayores.

Kiyomaro y Dufaux se miraron por unos segundos a los ojos y asintieron en silencio momentos antes de mirar fijamente a sus compañeros.

-De acuerdo. – Respondió Kiyomaro. – Iremos juntos. –

-Dufaux… - Murmuró Zeon mirándolo.

-¡Unu! – Exclamó Gash alegre. - ¡Vamos! –

-Kurumi, puedo sentirte. – Dijo Tsubasa chocando su espada contra la de Kurumi mientras la veía. - ¿No puedes sentirlo tú también? Eres parte de los Manipuladores de Ayakashi, tú eres mi hermana menor. –

-¿Por qué, Tsubasa-niisan? – Preguntó Kurumi mirándolo con confusión en su corazón, estaba llena de heridas, moretones y quemaduras, parte de su rostro estaba manchado de su sangre y podía verse con claridad su cansancio, el Sol en su frente brillaba con opacidad de manera relampagueante. - ¿Por qué debemos "destruir" el mundo sólo porque somos parte de los Manipuladores de Ayakashi? No es una razón para que peleemos, Tsubasa-niisan. – Dijo mirándolo fijamente. – Luchemos juntos para proteger este mundo, yo lo estoy haciendo, así que tú también puedes Tsubasa-niisan, ¿verdad? –

Algo dentro de Tsubasa hizo que su sangre hirviera, inconscientemente apretó sus dientes con furia y liberó una onda de humo que se expandió, despedazando las cuatro pequeñas montañas más cercanas que los rodeaban…

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Vaya...no había actualizado desde el 7 de Octubre XDDDDD perdí la inspiración a medio cap y se quedó 6 meses arrumbado en algún oscuro rincón de mi disco duro XDDD pero estos días decidí pausar Another Romeo & Cinderella para avanzar a algunos abandonados como este y el oficial "Bokura no Gash Bell!", del cual planeo traer actualización pronto :3**

 **Bueno, volviendo al capítulo... ¡espero que les haya gustado! *w* en el próximo se viene algo interesante, trataré de actualizar lo antes posible uwu**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos a:**

 ***Hasumin-Chan: ¡Gracias por tus reviews! *w* espero que te haya gustado el capítulo uwu**

 ***Karli Yanniel Shain: Gracias por leerlo! espero que pronto te pongas al corriente con este especial para que leas el siguiente cap. con entusiasmo :** 3

 ***CC-Saito: ¡Muchas gracias por tus reviews! Me alegro de que te esté gustando el especial *w* te invito a leer mis otros fics sobre Zatch Bell!/Konjiki no Gash! *u* me gustaría leer reviews tuyos por allá uwu Gracias por aclararme eso de los honoríficos, trataré de corregirlo en los próximos capítulos uwu**

 **Eso es todo, ¡esperen con ansias el siguiente capítulo! *w***

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


End file.
